Super Sentai Forever
by Futatsu no Kagami
Summary: In a world where the Super Sentai are in near destruction, a survivor escapes into another world where these heroes do not exist. Now, a new team must be formed to protect this world from these evil forces.
1. Prologue: Escape

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Over the years, the earth has been protected by the Super Sentai teams: Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, GoGo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger, and Goseiger.<em>

_These teams have been fighting against the evil groups who have been trying to conquer the earth: Black Cross, Crime, Egos, Vader, Black Magma, Deathdark, Jashinka, Gear, Gozma, Mess, Tube, Volt, Bouma, Zone, Vyram, Bandora, Gorma, Yokai, Baranoia, Bowzock, Nejirejia, Balban, Psyma, Londarz, Orgs, Jakanja, Evolien, Alienizer, Infershia, Negative Syndicate, Rinjyuken and Genjyuken, Gaiark, Gedoushuu, and Evil Spirits._

_Every time, these groups have come close to destroying or taking over the Earth. But they have always been defeated by the Super Sentai. The Super Sentai have been protecting the Earth. Even at their most difficult moments, they have always been victorious._

_However..._

* * *

><p>Running through the corridors, he avoided the debris on the floor and the damaged walls, trying to find an open area. <em>"Have to hurry! They're not far behind!"<em> he thought_._

He finally found an open space at the bridge. Seeing this place brought back fond memories to him. He was silent for a while until a tear fell down his cheek. He finally spoke, saying "Everyone, I won't let you down." He brought out the device he took and set it down.

"Let's see if this thing works," he said. Pressing the button of the device, it started glowing, opening a small rift in the air until it grew wide enough.

"Time to go." As he stepped forward to enter the rift, an explosion blew the door open, knocking him back. When he got up, he was surrounded by zombie-like soldiers. Across them was a figure with purple armor. He was wearing a cloak on his back and carrying a staff. The top of his staff had the upper body of a scorpion. His chest armor also had an 'S' design in the middle with two stingers on his shoulders. As he walked forward, his face armor was designed with two open scorpion claws.

When the armored figure reached the man, he spoke, "You thought you could escape? No one can ever escape us. Especially someone like you."

The man stayed silent and glared at the armored figure. Before the armored figure spoke again, the man jumped to his feet and knocked back the soldiers behind him and rolled back. "So you continue to defy us!" the armored figure roared.

"As long as we exist, we will always defy people like you," the man shouted, bringing out a green sphere. He then extends it forward, shouting "**Tenkuu Shinobi Change!**" Armor covered his body and he was then transformed into an green clad warrior. He wore a golden vest on and a four pointed star was on his chest and front helmet.

"I am the Ninja of Ninjas! Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger! Sanjou!"

"Zobils, destroy him!" the armored figure commanded. The soldiers followed and ran forward.

Shurikenger pulled out his sword from his waist and started slashing forward against the attacking Zobils. They all fell back as he cut through the wall of soldiers. They started shooting black sludge from their mouths and targeted Shurikenger. He dodges the blasts, running behind some soldiers, letting them get hit instead. He grabbed a Zobil and threw it forward, knocking the soldiers in front down on their backs. Before they could get up, Shurikenger slashed the the broken bits of the ceiling. The falling debris piled over the Zobils, burying them. However, more Zobils soon appeared.

"Time to kick it up a notch." Shurikenger said as he removed his golden vest. He then shouted, "Face Change!"and turned his visor around. the visor changed from the four pointed star to rising flames. He then yelled, "Shurikenger! Fire Mode!"

Shurikenger sheathes his sword and pulling it out together with its sheath, turns it into a bat. He then throws his Shuriken Ball in the air and starts spinning rapidly yelling, "**Miracle Thousand Knock!**" The Ball is then hit and thousands of Shuriken Balls appear, hitting all the Zobils.

"Knockout!" he yells, as all the Zobils were destroyed.

He then faced the armored figure. The figure chuckled. "So this is the power of the remaining Super Sentai. Impressive. However, not good enough." The figure then raised his staff and recited, "_Douza Soru Zazaado!_" and released a purple energy blast shaped like a giant scorpion tail. Shurikenger tried to block them with his bat, but was thrown back instead.

"Looks like it's over," the figure said, ready to finish him off.

Shurikenger stood up weakly. "Not yet," he muttered. He turned around and saw the rift. He had one shot. "_This has to work._" he thought.

He looked around the area one last time, realizing this was the last time he would ever see the place where he fought together with his teammates. He whispered, "Farewell, everyone." Shurikenger then threw the Shuriken Ball on the floor, breaking it and sending the armored figure down.

"No!" the figure yelled as he fell.

Shurikenger then entered the rift and disappeared. The rift then closed and the device short circuited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	2. Episode 1: Phoenix Reborn

A/N: I do not own Super Sentai

* * *

><p>Yuki Hajime woke up. He saw his alarm ringing near his desk. He waited for a minute, still sleepy, before he finally turned it off. "Time to get up." he mumbled, finally rising from his bed.<p>

After taking a shower, he got dressed, putting on his favorite black blazer and his usual pair of jeans. He combed his hair back, giving him his signature look. When he was fully dressed, he left his apartment.

_"_Time to find some work."Hajime said with his usual enthusiasm. He had been looking for a job ever since he graduated from high school. However, keeping a job was difficult for someone like him. He had always stayed on one job for at least a week. After that, he usually did something completely destructive, which results in him getting fired.

Hajime stopped at a cake shop, where the owner had been looking for hired help to be a delivery boy."Let's hope I can keep this one this time." he said to himself, trying to get his hopes up.

When he entered, he approached the man in the counter and inquired about the job application. The man called the owner and the owner decided to give Hajime a chance. "We have some cakes that need to be delivered. If you can deliver them to the customer on time, then you're hired."

Hajime smiled and agreed, "Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

* * *

><p>He rode off, bringing the deliveries with him. As he was driving someone called him. "Hey, Hajime!" Hajime stopped and saw his friend Hayate across the street.<p>

"Hayate-san" Hajime yelled as he approached him.

"So, we have a new job already?" Hayate asked, seeing the cakes behind his bike. "Well, I can get the job only if I deliver these on time," Hajime answered.

Hayate grinned."Well, let's hope you'll be able to keep this job this time."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Hajime said. He then left and continued his delivery.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Hajime stopped as he felt it.

"What the!" Hajime wondered. The earthquake soon started getting stronger and everything around started collapsing. "What's going on?"

Hayate also felt the earthquake as well. "So, they've finally arrived," he said to himself. He then ran off.

* * *

><p>Hajime headed to the park where all the other people were gathered. He could hear whispers of worry and fear among them.<p>

The earthquake finally stopped. There was relief in the faces of the people, thinking that they were now safe.

However, multiple purple circles started appearing around the park grounds. When the the circles disappeared, several zombie-like soldiers appeared and started surrounding the crowds. Terror struck the people. Some tried to run, but the soldiers pushed them back. One of the soldiers stepped forward, "Silence, humans!" it ordered. The crowd fell silent.

"Now, kneel before our supreme general," it yelled, "Or else." it snapped its fingers and the other soldiers grabbed some children.

They started screaming. Hajime clenched his fists. _"Cowards"_ he thought. "Kneel" it said again. The people did not disobey, fearful of what might happen to the children.

Another circle appeared. This time an armored figure stepped out. He was wearing purple armor with a scorpion design and carried a staff. He walked forward towards the crowd. "Greetings, humans," he said. "I am Madou Lord Sousarii. You all may have not heard of me, but let me assure you, you should be afraid of me."

Some people started shaking. Some started to cry. "If you cooperate with us fully. I can promise that no one will be harmed. As of now, you are now under the rule of the AkuGeddon Empire."

Just then, someone from the crowd tried to escape again. Before he could even get far, several of the zombie soldiers shot him with black sludge from their mouths. The man was knocked to the ground,his body slowly burning. Sousarii walked towards the dying man. "This is what happens to those who defy us." he spoke in a threatening voice. He raised his staff and recited a phrase, "_Zazare!" _The bottom part of his staff then glowed and Sousarii stabbed him with his staff. The man soon disintegrated.

Sousarii turned to the frightened crowd, "If this happens again, what you witnessed now would seem merciful as to what I would do to you for your defiance."

Hajime was shaken by what he had just witnessed. _"These guys are serious. They're going to kill all of us if we don't listen."_

Sousarii approached one of the children being held by the soldiers. "To make myself clear, I will show you that we show mercy to no one." He raised his staff agian, prepared to kill the child.

Hajime saw this and realized he could not just sit there and do nothing. Afraid or not, he had to save that child. He ran forward, grabbing the child before Sousarii could strike.

"Are you okay?" Hajime asked. The child nodded. Sousarii then chuckled. "Well now, aren't you the hero." He grabbed Hajime by his collar and threw him aside.

"Do you really want to die that badly?"

Hajime stood up looked Sousarii in the eye and said, "I'd rather die than serve scum like you!"

"You will get your wish, human." Sousarii raised his staff and recited, "_Douza Soru Zazaado!"_ A purple scorpion tail materialized and went straight for Hajime. Hajime closed his eyes, ready to face his death.

Suddenly, several bombs flew in the air and landed around the area. They released smoke and the soldiers started to panicked.

"What!" Sousarii yelled, unable to see anything through the smoke.

Hajime looked around, also unable to see anything. A hand grabbed him and threw him out of the smoke. Hajime saw that the crowd took the chance to run and were also out of the smoke and were headed for safety.

Hajime looked in the dense smoke, and could see that the soldiers were all being knocked down one by one. Sousarii released an energy wave from his staff and blew the smoke away.

When it cleared, Hajime saw a masked man dressed in black carrying a sword. He had defeated all the soldiers by himself. Sousarii growled,"So, its you. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Well, you can't kill someone like me that easily." the man in black replied. He removed his mask and Hajime was shocked to see who was under the mask: his friend Hayate!

_"Hayate-san!"_ Hajime thought, confused. What was his friend doing?

Sousarii glanced at Hajime, who was still confused with the situation. "Well, let's see if you can protect yourself and that human." He then shot an energy blast at Hajime.

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled as he rushed forward to his friend. He blocks the shot and takes it instead. "Hayate-san!" Hajime cried.

"An end fit for a fool." Sousarii commented. But when he sees the body, it was not Hayate, but a dummy made from straw. "What!"

A kick then hit Sousarii and knocked him back. "Looks like you shouldn't overestimate yourself, 'mighty' general." He then brings out a green sphere and extends it forward. He shouts, "**Tenkuu! Shinobi Change!**" and transforms into a green armored warrior.

"I am Ninja of Ninjas! Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger! Sanjou!"

Sousarii brought his staff on the ground and more soldiers soon appeared. "Zobils, kill them both."

The Zobils ran forward, but Shurikenger pulled out his sword and started cutting through the first line of soldiers.

Hajime looked in wonder. He could not believe what he was seeing. "Amazing."

Shurikenger slashed the remaining Zobil until the Hi-Zobils appeared. They brought out their staffs and struck him. He blocked their attack and pushed their staffs back at them. He then shouted,"**Chou Ninpou! Kage no Mai!**" He then moved swiftly and slashed all of the Hi-Zobils until they were all destroyed.

Now Shurikenger faced Sousarii. "Now, we finish this." he said. He removed his vest and shouts,"**Face Change!**" rotating his helmet, the star design changing into a flame design.

"**Shurikenger Fire Mode!**"

"You're using that form again?" Sousarii laughed. "Well, let's see if you've improved since your last defeat."

"This time I will win." Shurikenger said, bringing out his his Shuriken Ball. He shouted "**Chou Ninpou! Clone Miracle Ball!**" and threw the Shuriken Ball. The Ball then duplicated into dozens of balls. Sousarii blocked all of them with his staff, without getting a scratch on him.

"Looks like I was mistaken. It seems you're still no much for me." He raised his staff and recited,"_Douza Souza Zazado!_" Two giant scorpion claws appeared from the ground and rushed forward at Shurikenger. But he jumped in the air and dodged the attack.

However, a chain with a tip of a scorpion's tail shoots out and grabs his neck and pull him to the ground. He falls and sees that the chain came from the bottom of Sousarii's staff. "I knew you would jump to avoid my attack. That's why I prepared this just in case."

He pulls Shurikenger up and takes his Shuriken Ball.

"Give that back!" Shurikenger yells, transforming back into Hayate.

"I'm just making sure you won't interfere in our plans ever again." Sousarii then crushes the Shuriken Ball in his hand.

Hayate was horror-stricken. Sousarii then faces him. "Now, let's make sure you die this time."

Hayate quickly pull out another smoke bomb and throws it at Sousarii's face. "Aarrggh!" he yells, letting go of his grip on his staff.

Hayate removes the chain on his neck and runs to Hajime. "Hajime, we have to go now."

Hajime, still confused, just nods. They then both run to the forest.

After recovering, Sousarii yells with anger and recites another spell. "_Douza Sou Soujira!_" A spell circle appeared again,summoning more Zobils, and this time, a different monster.

This monster had the face of a eagle. Its upper body was covered with feathers, while his lower body and legs were that of lion. Its left arm was a eagle wing and its right arm was a lion's arm with sharp claws and a wing on the shoulder.

"Go, Hades Beast Gryphon!"

The Hades Beast roared and, together with the Zobils, walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>Hajime and Hayate arrived in a clearing. Hajime then started tending to Hayate's wounds.<p>

Hajime soon asked, "Hayate-san, just what is going on? Who were those people? What did they want? Also, what was that form you turned into?

"Slow down Hajime, I'm starting to get a headache." Hayate said, still in pain.

"Sorry."

Hayate sighed. "Well, looks like I expected this day sooner or later. Alright then, I'll tell you everything." He then stood up. "First, I need to ask you a question."

Hajime nodded.

"Six months ago, did you happen to find a gold phone?"

Hajime's eyes widened. "_How did he know that?_"

* * *

><p><em>Six months ago...<em>

_After getting fired from another job, Hajime was sulking. _

_"Another one gone. I can't keep going on like this." he said to himself. "Well, nothing left to do but find another job and hope this one stays," Hagime said, quickly cheering up and smiling to himself.  
><em>

_As he was walking, he spotted a object shining in an alley. "Hm, what's that light?" he wondered. Hajime walked to the alley and saw that the light was coming from a golden cellphone._

_"I wonder who would drop a phone like this?" When he picked it up, Hajime felt a surge of energy run through his body._

_ He dropped the phone and fell back. "What the hell was that!" _

_ Hajime thought that he should just leave the phone. However, he felt that he should bring it with him._

_He picked up the phone, put it in his pocket, and continued walking._

* * *

><p>"How did you know about tha phone?"<p>

Hayate sighed again. "It seems that you did find the MagiPhone."

"MagiPhone?" Hajime asked with confusion.

"Let me expla-"

But before he could say anything else, Hayate heard a rustling in the bushes. "Wait, be quiet."

Hajime fell silent. Hayate peered through the bushes and saw a search party of Zobils. He also saw the Hades Beast. "Damn, so he even summoned a Hades Beast."

"What's a Hades Beast?"

"Something you don't want to face alone." Hayate answered, "Just stay here and be quiet."

Hajime realized that Hayate was going to fight them. "Hayate-san, you can't fight them. Without that device you used to transform, you'll be killed."

"If I don't, we're both dead. At least you'll be able to escape. Just run when they spot me. Ok?"

Hajime protested, "No, I won't leave you." "Just do what I say," Hayate said and went off.

Hajme saw through the bushes and could see that Hayate started fighting the Zobils. He quickly defeated all of them, having the element of surprise. However, when he slashed the Hades Beast, his sword broke in half.

The Hades Beast then grabbed Hayate's neck and threw back, with him hitting a tree. Hayate tried standing up, but the Hades Beast swung its left arm, shooting feathers at him. He rolled to the right dodging the attack, but his body was still in pain. The Hades Beast was ready to shoot more feathers again and Hayate could barely move.

"_Looks like this is my end._" Hayate thought, ready to face his death.

Suddenly, Hajime jumped from the bushes, going between Hayate and the Hades Beast.

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled.

"Sorry Hayate-san. But I can't run when my friend needs help." Hajime said.

Gryphon fired its feathers. Hayate yelled for him to move, Hajime closed his eyes. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hajime opened his eyes and he found himself in a white blank space.<p>

"Is this what heaven looks like?" Hajime thought.

_"Not exactly, considering you're not dead."_ a voice said.

Hajime turned around and saw a teenage boy standing in front of him. He wore a red jacket with a golden silhouette of a phoenix on the right corner of his chest.

"Who are you?"

The boy stepped forward and said, "_Let's just say, I'm someone who will help you make your decision._"

"My decision?"

"_The decision for you to fight._" the boy lifted his hand and showed Hajime the MagiPhone. "_If you choose to take this, you will have the power to fight and protect people. But you will have to risk your life. Would you take it?_"

Hajime was silent for a few seconds. When he finally spoke, he asked, "Why me?"

The boy smiled. "_That's a simple answer. Courage._"

"Courage?"

"_You've shown courage in the face of danger. You risked your life to protect others. That proves you can wield this power. Do you accept?_"

Hajime recalled the time when he protected the child and when he decided to protect Hayate. He walked forward, his face full of determination as he took the MagiPhone. "I will fight."

The boy nodded. "_Good luck. Super Sentai warrior._" he turned around and walked away. Before he disappeared, Hajime saw the boy briefly flashed into a red suited warrior.

Hajime soon disappeared himself.

* * *

><p>Hayate saw that the feathers did not even touch Hajime. He saw that there was a wall of fire in front of him, blocking the attack.<p>

"Hajime?"

The flames dispersed, and Hajime was now wearing a red jacket with a golden phoenix silhouette on the right corner of his chest.

"That's the..." Hayate said, recognizing the jacket. He then grinned. "Looks like you've accepted your power."

"Hayate-san, now its my turn to protect you and everyone else." Hajime finally said.

He then pulled out the MagiPhone and opened it, turning it into a wand form.

"**Heavenly Saints, Grant me the Power of Magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**" he raised the phone up and a spell circle went over his body, transforming him.

Hajime was now wearing a red suit with a cape. He wore a buckle with an 'M' shape. The visor of his helmet was in the shape of a phoenix.

"The Burning Flame Element! Magician of the Red! MagiRed!"

Gryphon roared and called on the surviving Zobils. As they and charged forward, MagiRed pulled out his MagiStick from his waist. He pointed it at them shouting, "**Jii Magika!**" He shot a blaze of fire from the MagiStick, burning the the first wall of Zobils.

The Zobils that survived the attack soon get back up and continue charging. MagiRed then uses his MagiStick, reciting, "**Jiruma Magiiro!**" pointing at the ground. A wall then rises from the ground, blocking the Zobils as they crash into the wall. He then shouts, "**MagiStick Sword!**" changing his MagiStick into a sword.

Before the Zobils could get up again, he slashes them, destroying them all. He then faces Gryphon. It jumps forward, gliding in the air and shooting feathers. MagiRed slashes them and blocks all the feathers and jumps up as well, slashing Gryphon's left wing. Gryphon falls, clutching its injured arm.

"Now, you're finished." MagiRed, jumping in the air again. He shouted, "**Red Fire!**" and his body was surrounded by flames that took the shape of a phoenix. He flew forward and rammed through Gryphon. Gryphon's body caught in flames and it roared in pain as it fell to the ground and exploded.

MagiRed landed on the ground. "Checkmate." he said as he snapped his fingers.

After the battle, Hajime transformed back and ran to Hayate. "Hayate-san,are you alright?"

Hayate chuckled. "You did all the fighting, and you're worried about me. You're still the same Hajime, Super Sentai or not."

Hajime laughed as well. "Well, I'm still the same me after all." he said, patting the shoulder of his friend.

"Ow! Be careful. I'm still injured." Hayate said, clutching his wounded arm.

"Sorry!" Hajime apologized. He then helped Hayate up and brought him out of the forest to get him to a hospital.

* * *

><p>After they left the forest, Sousarii stepped out of hiding.<p>

"So, there are Super Sentai in this world as well." He laughed. "I cannot wait to report this interesting discovery."

He opened a spell circle below himself, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. I need input.


	3. Episode 2: Descending Angel

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**

**Sorry, I forgot to mention the bio of the monster from the previous chapter. Here it is:**

**Name: Hades Beast Gryphon  
><strong>

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon (Infershia)**

**Abilities: Flight, shoots feathers from wings**

**Also, for those who don't know, the boy who gave Hajime the MagiPhone was Ozu Kai, the original MagiRed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hajime paced in the waiting room. He was frustrated. It had been 3 hours since he brought Hayate to the hospital. The doctors had told him to stay in the waiting room until they tended to Hayate's wounds. but after what transpired in the forest, Hajime could not wait to ask Hayate who he is and what was going on.<p>

The doctor finally came out and approached Hajime.

"Yuki-san, you're friend has finally been treated." the doctor said.

"Thank goodness."Hajime sighed with relief. "Is his condition okay?"

The doctor looked at his chart. "He had received severe bruises on both his arms. He also has several cuts on his body. He going to be fine, but he will have to stay for the night. How exactly did this happen to your friend?"

Hajime tensed. "Um, well... He had an accident. He fell from a hill and hit a tree when he was falling down."

The doctor gave a suspicious look, but accepted the story. "Well, make sure he's more careful next time. You can go in and see him." he then left and tended to other patients.

Hajime sighed with a relief. "_That was close_." He then looked for Hayate's room and entered it.

* * *

><p>When he entered, he saw Hayate sitting on his bed, his arms covered in casts and his face was covered with bandages.<p>

"The doctor said you'll be okay," Hajime said.

"Yeah, but I'm still stuck here for the night," Hayate replied with annoyance.

"Don't be so annoyed. At least you're still alive."

Hayate cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

They were both silent for a few seconds. Hayate finally spoke, "Hajime, I'm sure you want to know what happened today."

Hajime was quiet for a while. He then replied, "Yes, I want to understand what's going on."

Hayate sighed. "Well, you need to know that I'm not from this world."

Hajime's eyes widened.

"To be more accurate, not from this dimension. You might want to sit down this will take a while."

Hajime pulled a chair and listened to Hayate's story.

"In my dimension, I am part of a group of warriors called Super Sentai. The Super Sentai protected our world from the evil forces that tried to destroy it. For the past 34 years, they had always defeated these evil beings. However, everything changed when all of the evil factions came together to become one organization: the United Evil Empire AkuGeddon. With their combined powers, we were overwhelmed and weakened. We had many causalities and most of the teams of both sides were killed in battle. In the end, the Super Sentai and Akugeddon were reduced to ten teams."

Hayate paused for a moment. Hajime could hear the grief in his voice.

He continued, "Even though they were reduced, AkuGeddon was still strong. They killed most of the members of the remaining teams. I was one of the few remaining survivors. I escaped using a device that was stolen from AkuGeddon. It had the ability to open rifts, leading to different dimensions. When I escaped, I brought with me five transformation devices given to me by the surviving members. My mission was to go into a anther dimension to find people who could inherit the power of the Super Sentai."

Hajime spoke, "But I still don't understand how you knew I was someone who could use that power?"

"Well, that happened six months ago."

* * *

><p><em>Six months ago...<em>

_Hayate fell flat on his face. He got up and looked around. He was in a city. _

_"Looks like I made it," Hayate said to himself. He looked around and saw people staring at him. He looked down and saw that his clothes were all burned and torn._

_'_Oh boy_' he thought._

_After getting a pair of new clothes, he pulled out a case he brought with him.  
><em>

_"Let's hope there are warriors in this world." he opened the case and five lights burst forth. They then scattered around the area and disappeared. _

_However, Hayate saw that one of the lights was not that far from his location. "There's a Super Sentai warrior here." He then followed the light._

_When he caught up with it, he saw that a boy had already picked up the device. Hayate could see that it was the MagiPhone. _

_"So this boy has inherited MagiRed's power. Well we'll just see if he's worthy or not." He then turned around and walked away._

* * *

><p>"After that, I looked for information on you and decided to confront you myself." Hayate continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Five months ago...<em>

_After learning about Hajime, Hayate decided it was time he confronted him. _

_Hayate was waiting outside as he saw Hajime getting kicked out of the bank._

_"Once again, I'm really sorry."Hajime apologized, as the guard shut the doors behind him.  
><em>

_"Rough time at work?" Hayate asked as he approached, trying to strike a conversation._

_Hajime faced him andreplied, "Well, if you consider getting fired a rough time."_

_"Fired!" Hayate laughed._

_"It's not funny!" Hajime said, frustrated._

_"Sorry. Also, I forgot to introduce myself," he extended his hand, "Kazama Hayate."_

_Hajime shook his hand. "Yuki Hajime. Nice to meet you."_

_"Well, I hope you find another job soon."_

_"Me to. I guess I'll be seeing you." Hajime then left._

_Hayate smiled. "I guess I will."_

* * *

><p>When Hayate finally ended his story, Hajime was completely silent. When he spoke he stood up and said, "So, you only befriended me to keep an eye on me. Our whole friendship was a lie!" His tone rose angrily.<p>

Hayate quickly stood up. "That's not true! I befriended you to watch you at first. But the times we spent as friends were real."

Hajime went silent and sat back down. He stayed quiet for a while, calming down. When he finally spoke, he said, "You're right. Our friendship was real." he then smiled. "Now, I guess we'll be working together to stop AkuGeddon."

Hayate smiled as well. "Well, I won't be fighting with you, since my Shuriken Ball was destroyed. But I can train you. That way you won't get yourself killed."

Hajime laughed at that and stood up. "Then we'll start training after you get out. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hajime left and let his friend rest.

* * *

><p>In a greenhouse, the owner was tending to his plants and flowers. However, he was unaware of growing vines behind him. When he turned around, the vines wrapped around him. He tried to scream, but the vines covered his mouth. It constricted the man's body until he suffocated.<p>

The vines then converged together and formed into a plant-like monster. It was green monster with its entire body made of vines and roots. Its face was covered with vines and thorns, but it had two yellow eyes glowing in its face.

The monster faced the plants and a mouth slowly opened from its body emitting a loud screech. Nothing had happened to the plants, but they slightly darkened.

"Very soon, the earth will rot," he said, after the mouth on his body closed itself.

* * *

><p>Hajime was walking back from the hospital<em>. <em>He was excited for his training tomorrow.

"I can't wait to learn how to fight like Hayate-san."

On his way home, Hajime noticed several silhouettes lurking the city.

"What are those shadows?" Hajime decided to investigate it. He followed the figures and saw that they were breaking into a flower shop. "Are these people vandals?"

He tried to back up and call for help, but one of the figures saw him and five of them split form the group and faced Hajime. Hajime now realized that they're not human.

They had light-green skin and wore black gloves and boots. They had no facial features, except for a black pattern. They also had another pattern on their bodies and a single eye on the center of their chest.

They all brought out curved blades, raising them at Hajime. They ran forward and slashed, but Hajime ducked and kicked the front attacker on the legs and knocked him down. Hajime then stood back up and grabbed one of the creatures, using him as a shield. He ran forward, ramming the others.

The remaining creatures brought out their weapons and went straight for Hajime as well.

"Time for some magic." Hajime brought out his MagiPhone and pressed the corresponding numbers.

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

He then transformed into his Super Sentai form, MagiRed. He brought out his MagiStick, turning it into its Sword Mode. The creatures raised their weapons and striked, but he blocked them with his sword. He then slashed them on their bodies and they fell back.

The other creatures then surrounded him. MagiRed then raised his sword and flames appeared around it. "**Red Fire Slash!**" he shouted and spun around slashing all the creatures. They were knocked down

"That takes care of that." he said. Suddenly, several thorns shot across the air and hit MagiRed. He fell to the ground, wounded. "Where did that come from?"

A plant-like monster then came out of the shadows. "So, you're the Super Sentai that defeated our first strike? I expected better."

"What are you?" Hajime stood up, still suffering from his wounds.

"I am a soldier from the glorious AkuGeddon. Mandrake no Yunosake!"

"AkuGeddon again?" MagiRed raised his sword, but Yunosake shot thorns again from his mouth and knocked sword from his hand.

"Before I proceed with my plan, you're death is my first priority." The mouth on Yunosake's body then opened and released a screech. MagiRed covered his ears in pain. He dropped to his knees, feeling dizzy and weak. He transformed back and fell unconscious. Yunosake stopped his screech and turned his arms unwound into vines. He then grabbed Hajime and started suffocating him. "So long."

Suddenly a cold blast of foam shot Yunosake, making him drop Hajime. "What the-!" he said, but he was then shot with more cold foam. His body started freezing and his vines became brittle and weak. Yunosake growled. "You got lucky today. But next time I will kill you." He then ran off and disappeared.

Hajime opened his eyes and saw a figure approaching him. He soon passed out.

* * *

><p>Hajime woke up and saw that he was in a room. He got up and there was a girl sitting beside him. She had long black hair. Her face was warm and kind.<p>

"You're finally awake." she said.

"Um, yeah, do you know what happened to me last night?" Hajime asked, remembering that he was fighting a monster.

"Oh you mean when you were knocked unconscious by that vandal."

"Vandal?" Hajime said, looking confused.

"Last night, I saw a vandal outside trying to choke you. I came out and shot him with a fire extinguisher. After he ran away, I brought you in my shop and took care of your wounds."

"Oh," Hajime was relieved that she didn't see the monster or his Sentai form. "Thank you... um..."

"Nami. Aoshi Nami" she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Yuki Hajime." Hajime then shook her hand.

After that, Hajime got up, feeling better and prepared to leave. When he went outside, he saw that Nami was living in the flower shop that was attacked last night.

"You own this shop?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, that's how I saw you were in trouble." Nami said.

"Well, thanks again." Before Hajime could leave, Nami gave him a flyer.

"What's this?"

"It's a flyer to the flower show later today. I'll be entering. I was wondering if you could invite some friends and watch the show later." Nami said insistently.

"Sure, I'll show up," Hajime said. "See you later then." He waved goodbye and left

* * *

><p>Yunosake kicked the pots around the greenhouse, frustrated at failing. Next to him was a shadowed figure.<p>

"You should calm yourself." the figure said.

"How can I calm down when our plan has been set back!"

"We still have an opportunity. There is a way to spread your screech around the entire city."

Yunosake paused. "How?"

The figure showed him a map of the city. He pointed to a building. "This building is the tallest in the city. If you release your screech here, the waves will spread on all the lower areas, affecting all plants."

Yunosake chuckled. "This plan might work."

"It gets better," the figure continued. "Apparently, there's a flower show in the building later at noon. You'll be able to kill to birds with one stone."

Hearing this, Yunosake laughed. "Perfect! Just perfect! With this plan, this city will rot faster with the planet following it." He then called his soldiers. "Bibis!" The light green soldiers appeared before him. "Prepare to attack at noon." The Bibis raised their weapons and cheered.

* * *

><p>Hajime arrived at the hospital, ready to get Hayate. After leaving the hospital and heading to Hayate's house, Hajime told him about the soldiers that attacked him and about Yunosake.<p>

"Hm, looks like they sent a Yuumajuu." Hayte said, a grim look on his face.

"What are Yuumajuus?"

"They're monsters that want to polluted the Earth and they use any means to rot it. They use Bibis as their foot soldiers. Did you see it do anything else?"

Hajime thought for a while. "Not really. I saw those Bibis trying to break in a flower shop but that's it."

Hayate sighed. "We'll figure out their plan later. First, we need to get to my house."

They arrived at Hayate's house. As they entered, Hayate brought Hajime to a room hidden behind one of the walls. As they entered the secret room, Hajime saw that it was full of monitors around the city. Across the room was a training area with weapons and a sparring ring.

Hajime's eyes widened. "I can't believe you have this place in your house."

"Well, if I'm going to monitor AkuGeddon's movements, I'll need good equipment." Hayate started typing something in the computer.

Hajime looked at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning the city for abnormal pollutions. Anything that shows a sign of Yuumajuus." The screen then flashed and showed a location and address. "That's the place. Let's go!" They both left and headed to the address.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the address. Hajime rang the doorbell, but no one answered.<p>

"No one's home."

Hayate stepped forward. "We'll see." He then proceeded to pick the lock.

"Are you crazy!" Hajime yelled.

Hayate finally opened the door. "Do you have a better idea?" Hayate walked in. Hajime just sighed and followed him.

They searched the house, but no one was home. They looked outside and saw a greenhouse.

As they entered, Hayate could smell something rotting in the air. "Something is definitely in here." They both covered their noses.

They searched the greenhouse but they could not find the source of the foul smell.

"This is going nowhere," Hajime said. "Let me try something." He brought out his MagiPhone and pressed two buttons. "**Magiiro Magika!**" he said, pointing at his face. Hajime's senses were then increased and he looked around again. His eyes widened as he saw a strange gas being released by the plants.

"Hayate-san. I know why we can't find the smell."

Hayate turned to him. "Why?"

"The smell is coming out of the plants,"Hajime finally said. "The plants are releasing some kind of toxin."

Hayate looked at the plants. He then took one of them. "Let's go. I'll scan this at my house."

They left the house, unaware of the shadowed figure watching them.

* * *

><p>They got back to Hayate's house and Hayate started scanning the plant. When the results came in, Hayate looked at them and was shocked at what he saw. "This is not good."<p>

Hajime approached him. "What is it?"

"This toxins being released from the plants have a foul and rotting smell. After a while, they become poisonous and anyone who breathes them will die."

Hajime was shocked. "How did the Yuumajuus do this?"

"Most likely they changed the composition of the plants. Instead of releasing oxygen, they now release poisonous air. If this continuous, the city will be poisoned. Hajime, can you think of any place where this Yuumajuu might change more plants?"

"No, not really..." Hajime said. However, he then remembered Nami talking about a flower show. "I have to go!"

"Where are you going at a time like this?"

"I know where the Yuumajuu might attack. I need to go. Nami's in danger."

Hayate was confused."Who's Nami?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go." He then left the house and headed for the flower show.

* * *

><p>Nami walked around the roof, looking at all the flower displays. She was so happy, seeing all the beautiful flowers and the people who worked hard growing them. "This is going to be a great show."<p>

Suddenly, somebody grabs Nami by her shoulder. She is turned around and she is surprised to see Hajime.

"Hajime, I didn't think you'd be here this early."

Hajime panted heavily. He tried speaking between his heavy breaths. "You...need to...get everyone out of here...now!"

Nami gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"We need to hurry before-" A loud screech soon filled the room and everyone dropped on the floor, covering their ears.

Hajime looked around and saw the Bibi Soldiers entering the room and forcing the people into center of the room. Yunosake then entered, still releasing a screech from the mouth of his body.

He soon closed up the mouth from his body and started speaking. "Attention, humans. Thank for being so kind enough to bring us these wonderful flowers. I'm sure that with a few modifications, these plants will be perfect for our soon to be rotting earth," he said, laughing. He opened his body again and released his screech on the plants. With the increase in his wail, the flowers all turned black and started releasing a foul smell. The people in the room started coughing and some even collapsed.

"_This is bad. If this continues everyone will suffocate._" Hajime thought. He brought out his MagiPhone and pressed several buttons. "**Jiruma Magiiro.**" he whispered and pointed at the wall beside the them. The wall then disappeared and turned into steam. The steam quickly spread around the entire room covering everything. The Bibis, confused by the steam, could not see the hostages.

"Everybody run!" Hajime shouted. The crowd then started running out of the room. Hajime watched as everyone left, but he saw Nami running towards Yunosake.

Hajime grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Nami, what are you doing!"

"I can't just let that monster do that to the flowers."

"Are you crazy! Get out of here, their just plants."

Nami pulls her arm away. "Their not just plants. People worked hard to bring that small life into this world. I'm not just going to watch someone use that life for evil." She then picks up a broken stick from the debris and hits Yunosake. But, the stick breaks upon impact.

Yunosake turns around and faces Nami. He laughs. "You think a human can defeat me. Don't be stupid." He grabs Nami by her neck and throws her to the ground. "You're an annoying human. You should just die." He then shoots several thorns at her.

"Nami!" Hajime yells. "**Mahou Henshin!**" Hajime then transforms and blocks the approaching thorns with his sword.

Nami is shocked. "Hajime...you..."

"No time to talk." Hajime said, grabbing her and putting her in a corner away from the battle.

"Hajime, that suit. What are you?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, stay here and don't move." Hajime then goes to fight Yunosake.

"This time you'll die." Yunosake says, calling forth more Bibi Soldiers.

"We'll see about that." MagiRed then raises his sword and runs forward. The Bibis block his slash and strike with their blades, hitting him straight at his body. He stumbles back and Yunosake shoots his thorns, knocking him to the ground.

"Still weak." Yunasake then steps on his body. "This will be quick." He then releases his screech at MagiRed. MagiRed screams as his body writhes in pain from the screech.

Nami sees Hajime in pain. "_I need to do something._" she thought. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a strange device that looks like a face with gold outlines and white skin. Clutching it, she stands up, her face confident, and runs forward.

She hits Yunosake and knocks him down. Yunosake gets up, full of rage. "You bitch!"

She blocks his way from Hajime, still in pain. "If you're going to kill him, You'll need to get through me first."

"My pleasure." He shoots his thorns at Nami. Nami prepares to defend her friend. Everything then went black.

* * *

><p>Nami sees that she is in a white blank space.<p>

"Where am I?" she wonders.

"_A place to make your choice,_" a voice says from across the area.

She turns around. "Who's there?" She sees a man in front of her. He was wearing a blue jacket with a shark on the left side of his chest.

"What do you mean by 'choice'?"

The man then showed her the device she had with her. "_You found this didn't you?_"

Nami nodded.

"_If you accept this you will have the power to protect the life on this planet. But at the cost of putting your life in danger. Will you accept?_" he extended the device.

Nami was silent for a while. She then reached for the device and took it. "If it's to protect all life in the planet. Then I'll do it!"

The man smiled. "_Well then, the Tensouder chose well. Good luck. After all, protecting the planet is now your mission._" He turned around and started to disappear. Nami saw a quick flash of the man as a blue suited warrior.

Nami then also disappeared.

* * *

><p>Yunosake pushed back. The needles were shot back by a stream of water. "What is this!"<p>

Hajime was surprised as well. "_This is just like what happened to me._" he thought. "That means... Nami is...!"

The water ceased flowing, Nami was now wearing a blue jacket with a shark in the left side of her chest. In the back was a similar shark and the words 'Seaick Soul'. She also wore a white skirt.

"Hajime, now it's my turn to protect you." She brought out her Tensouder and opened the mouth, the device announcing "_**Gotcha!**_" She brought out a blank card but the face of a blue warrior soon appeared.

She inserted the card in the Tensouder. "**Change Card, Tensou!**" she shouted, closing the card in the Tensouder. It then announced "_**Change, Goseiger!**_" White, feathered wings then wrapped around Nami and a blue suit with a skirt appeared. A helmet appeared soon after. The suit had a symbol in the center and the helmet had a shark design in the sides.

"The Seaick Power of Waves! GoseiBlue!"

Hajime was amazed. "GoseiBlue?"

Yunosake growled. "So a Goseiger is here? No matter. I'll finish you off just as easily. Bibi Soldiers!" The Bibis ran forward. GoseiBlue brought out her Gosei Blaster and started firing. The first row of Bibis were knocked down as the next row stumbled on them.

GoseiBlue then opened her Tensouder and placed another card. "**Gosei Headder Card, Tensou!**" she closed it and it announced "**_Summon, Shark Header!_**" A small shark head appeared and GoseiBlue attached it into the front of the blaster.

"**Shark Bullet!**" She pulled the trigger and a pressurized blast in the shape of a shark head blasted all the remaining Bibis, destroying them.

Yunosake started shooting more thorns. GoseiBlue accurately shoots the thorns destroying each single one. "Let's see if you can stop this." Yunosake releases his screech again, but GoseiBlue dodges the wail and places another card in the Tensouder. "**Gosei Weapon Card, Tensou!**" "**_Summon, Seaick Bowgun!_**" a blue bowgun materializes and GosieBlue fires multiple shots at Yunosake. He is forced back. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

GoseiBlue turns to MagiRed. "Hajime, can you still fight?"

He gets up. "Of course."

"I need you to create a firestorm to attack him."

He was confused. "What?"

"Just trust me."

MagiRed nodded. "Alright. **Jii Magiika!**" A blast of fire shot from his MagiStick shot for Yunosake. Yunosake shot another screech and dispersed the fire.

"_**Splash, Seaick Power!**_" Yunosake's body was then frozen. "What did you do!"

GoseiBlue showed him a card. "This Istop card just froze your body. Now you can't close your body."

"What!"

GoseiBlue pointed at Yunosake's body. "The opening where you release your screech is the most exposed part of your body. That has to be your weak point . The fire blast was just so you could open your body again." GoseiBlue pointed her Bowgun at Yunosake. "Now, to finish you." She jumped in the air and shouted, "**Blue Check!**" and shot a powered shot directly at the mouth of Yunosake's body, cracking the center. Yunosake roared as he exploded.

Both GoseiBlue and MagiRed then transformed back. "Nami, that was amazing."

Nami smiled. "You were good to."

Hajime's MagiPhone ringed. "Hello? Hayate-san. You'll never believe what happened."

He then hung up. "I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To my friend. He'll explain what happened to you."

"Okay." They both then left.

* * *

><p>The shadowed figure watched as they left the room.<p>

"Tch. A fitting end to a failure." he said, his voice cold and smooth. He held up a rose, black and wilted and threw it at the ground. "Time to continue other plans." He then disappeared in a swarm of bats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed my story. Here's a bio on the Monster of the chapter:**

**Name: Mandrake no Yunosake**

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon (Yuumajuu)**

**Movie: Scream of the Ghost (Yurei no Sakebi)**

**Arthropod: Bee**

**Abilities: Releases a screech from his body, shoots thorns from his mouth **

**Also, for names, I'll be using the style used in Japan, so the surnames would be first then the first names.  
><strong>


	4. Episode 3: Reinstated Policeman

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**

* * *

><p>Hajime left his apartment and soon arrived at Nami's flower shop.<p>

**"**Nami! I'm here!" Hajime yelled, knocking on the door.

Nami came out. "Hajime, don't yell so loud. People will think you're crazy or something."

"Sorry, I'm just excited to start my new job here."

Nami smiled. "It's okay. Come in. I have some work for you to do."

Hajime entered. "You okay?" he asked.

"Okay with what?" she asked, confused.

"About what we talked about yesterday after the flower show." Hajime said in a hushed tone.

Nami fell silent. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday...<em>

_Hajime and Nami arrived at Hayate's house. "Hajime, what are we doing here?" Nami asked._

_"Just wait for a moment. Hayate-san, open up!" he said, banging the hidden wall._

_The wall then opened,which surprised Nami. They both then stepped inside._

_As they entered, Nami was stunned at the room full of high-tech gadgets and training equipment._

_"I hope you have a good explanation for bringing a civilian here." Hayate said, stepping out of the corner._

_ "Actually, I do. Nami, show it to him." Hajime said._

_Nami nodded, bringing out her Tensouder._

_Hayate's eyes widened. "Where did you find this?"_

_"I found it six months ago in my flower shop. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling that I should have kept it." Nami responded._

_"Are these one of the Super Sentai devices you released?" Hajime asked._

_"It is. I can't believe you came across one of the chosen warriors."_

_"Yeah, and she saved my life as well." _

_Hayate then faced Nami. "So will you fight with us?"_

_Nami was shocked. "What! But I don't have any fighting experience.!"_

_Hayate smirked. "When you first transformed, you gained all the knowledge of the previous Sentai warrior, including all the fighting abilities. Now i ask again, will you continue to fight and protect others?"_

_Nami was quiet for a while. Then she finally spoke. "I accept. If I can help people, I'll face the dangers._

_Both Hayate and Hajime smiled. Hayate extended his hand. "Welcome to our team then."_

_Nami smiled and shook his hand._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I've joined your group, and I hope i can help you with fighting Akugeddon." Nami said finally speaking.<p>

"Well, for now, we'll just have to wait for AkuGeddon to make their move and we'll be there to stop them."

Nami nodded. "Right." She turned to several folwers. "Now, I want you to start carrying these flower pots and put them in the display window."

"What! But there's so many of them." Hajime complained.

Nami giggled. "That's what you have to do if you want to keep your job."

Hajime groaned and started picking up the pots.

* * *

><p>A police officer was patrolling the streets at night. So far, he had seen nothing strange that night. However he soon saw a figure break into a jewelry store. The officer quietly approached the store and brought out his gun. He was puzzled, since the door was not opened or picked. He decided to break down the door. He walked around the store and saw all the cases were empty.<p>

The officer was about to radio for backup, when a shot knocked the radio off his hand. He turned around and saw the figure. He could not see the robber clearly, only the silhouette of his body. The officer raised his gun and fired. The bullets soon phased through the robber as he walked forward, pointing his gun.

"People should really stay out of other people's business. they live longer that way." The robber shot the officer before he could yell for help.

"Heh." The figure walks to the door, closes it from the inside, and walks right through it.

* * *

><p>Hayate wakes up. He sees the computer screen flashing. "What the hell." Hayate sees a scanning of irregular energy.<p>

Hayate picks up his phone and calls Hajime. He does not pick up. "Damn it." He drops the phone and goes to check the disturbance himself.

As Hayate arrives at the scene, he sees several police cars near the store. "What happened here?" he wondered.

"Put your hands in the air!" a voice said behind him. Hayate raised his arms and placed them behind his head. He stood up and slowly turned around. He was now facing a man around his early 20's. He was wearing a police uniform and was pointing a gun at him.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Hayate asked.

The policeman spoke. "You're trespassing in a crime scene. What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well, you see... I was taking a walk when I saw the flashing lights. I got curious and I wanted to see what was going on." Hayate said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me." the police said, bringing out his handcuffs.

"On what charges?"

"For under suspicion of robbery and murder." he approaches Hayate and handcuffs him.

'_This is going to be a problem._' Hayate thought as he was brought to the police car.

* * *

><p>Nami heard her phone ring.<p>

She groaned. "Who could be calling at this time!" she said annoyingly. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Aoshi Flowers. Who is this?"

"_Nami, it's me._"

"Hayate. Why are you calling so late?" Nami asked.

"_I'm in the police station. They've arrested me under suspicion of murder._" he said over the line.

"What!"

"_I'll explain later. Right now, get Hajime and head to the police station._"

"Why didn't you call Hajime first?" Nami wondered.

"_Because, Hajime can't even wake up after I've called hm over ten times! Just get here quickly._" he said, irritated.

"Alright." Nami replied, dropping the phone.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the station, both Nami and Hajime, still sleepy, started asking if they could see Hayate. They went to his cell and saw him wearing a grey prison uniform.<p>

"Hayate-san, what did you do!" Hajime said, now wide awake.

"I didn't do anything!" Hayate answered angrily. "I'm just here for questioning because I was near the crime scene."

"Why were you even there in the first place?" Nami asked.

Hayate sighed. "My computer detected an abnormal energy that led to that store. When I arrived, the police were already there, they saw me and that's how I ended up here."

"So, you think this energy is related to AkuGeddon?" Hajime asked.

"My computer wouldn't have reacted if it wasn't." Hayate replied. "Now, since I'm still locked up, I'll need you two to head back to the store and see if you can find anything there that might lead us to whatever did this."

"Got it." replied Hajime. "Let's go, Nami."

Nami nodded and they both left.

Unknown to the three of them, a policeman was eavesdropping on their conversation. He left as well, preparing to follow them. In his pocket, he was carrying a strange badge-like device.

* * *

><p>Hajime and Nami arrived near the crime scene and there were still some policemen around.<p>

"Argh, we'll never be able to search the area with all these cops around." Hajime complained.

Nami thought for a second. Then she finally spoke. "I've got it." She brings out her Tensouder and a card and activates it. "**Tensou!**" "**_Focus, Seaick Power!_**" A wave of water covered Nami and she changed into a policeman.

"Just leave it to me." Nami said with her fake male voice as she approached the other officers.

"Alright everyone!" Nami yelled. "I have just received orders for everyone to return back to the station immediately. Those who do not report will be punished for insubordination!"

All the officers, after hearing this, headed to their police cars and rushed off.

Hajime was amazed. After they all left, Nami changed back into her normal form.

"How did you do that?" Hajime asked.

"With the Seaick Card, CamouMirage." Nami said, showing the card. "Now come on, it will take at least ten minutes before the police figure out what happened. Let's start searching."

"Right."

They started looking around the crime scene. They saw the outline of the victim near the entrance, as well as the empty cases that were filled with jewels.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Nami asked.

"Wait, let me try something." Hajime brought out his MagiPhone and pressed some buttons and pointed at his face. "**Magiiro Magika!**" Hajime's senses were now heightened. As he looked around, he saw the abnormal energy in the door. He also saw a small bullet where the body was.

"I think I found the bullet." Hajime said, picking it up with a piece of cloth. "There's also some energy in the door."

Nami walked to the door and saw that the door had started corroding. "What happened to this door?" The handle soon started falling off.

Hajime scratched his head. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"That's what I want to know." a voice said from behind them.

They both turned around and saw a policemen pointing a gun at them. "The two of you are under arrest for interfering with a crime scene."

"And who are you officer." Hajime asked as his body tensed up.

"Right now, someone who's going to bring you in." ButbBefore he could handcuff them, there was an explosion.

"What the hell!" the policeman said, shaken.

"Nami, now!" Hajime yelled, charging at the policeman and knocking him back. Nami then ran outside where she could see smoke rising from a nearby building.

"Hajime, we need to go." Nami shouted.

Hajime got off from the barely conscious policeman. "Sorry sir, but we need to do some work." They both headed to the smoke.

The policeman stood up, still wobbly, and followed them.

Hajime and Nami saw that the smoke was coming from another jewelry store. Stepping out of the door was a strange alien creature. It had black feathers around his body and its face had a beak-shaped design in between its face with two silver eyes. It was also wearing a metallic suit that covered his entire body.

"Hahaha! There's nothing better than taking fine jewelry." the alien said, holding a bag full of jewels.

"Nami, let's go." Hajime said, bringing out his MagiPhone.

"Got it." Nami replied, taking out her Tensouder.

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

"**Change Card, Tensou!**" "_**Change, Goseiger**_"

They both changed into their Sentai forms and charged forward. "**Jii Magika!**" MagiRed shouted, shooting a burst of flame at the alien.

The flames burned the alien, making him drop the bag. "Who the hell are you two!" he growled.

"We're Super Sentai and we've come to stop you Akugeddon!" GoseiBlue said.

"Super Sentai? Don't make me laugh. You two won't be able to defeat an Alienizer like me, Kasagi Seijin Kotanoru!" he boasted. He then shot feather-shaped blasts from his hand.

GoseiBlue placed a card in her Tensouder, "**DefenStream Card, Tensou!**" "**_Expand, Seaick Power!_**" A wall of water appeared and blocked the blasts.

MagiRed ran froward and brought out his MagiStick Sword. "Take this!" he shouted and swung his sword at Kotanoru.

However, his blade passed right through the alien. MagiRed and GoseiBlue stared in shock.

"My turn." Kotanoru smirked, pointing his hand at MagiRed and shot him at point blank. MagiRed was knocked back.

"Hajime!" GoseiBlue yells as MagiRed transformed back, unconscious. She brought out her GoseiBlaster and started firing. All the blasts passed through Kotanoru as he just stands still, laughing.

"You're boring me now. I think I'll leave you with these guys." Kotanoru brings out a metal sphere with holes around it. He throws it in the air and it releases several robotic soldiers with black uniforms and a silver lining in the middle. Their faces were silver with holes around them, and some of them carried small swords, while others carried a mounted blaster.

"Attack, Anaroids!" Kotanoru commanded and they marched forward.

"Damn it." GoseiBlue said. She pulled Hajime aside. "_Come on, think._" she thought. "Got it." she said and placed card into the Tensouder. "Istop Card! Tensou!" "_**Splash, Seaick Power!**_" A burst of frost shot the Anaroids and they froze on their tracks. GoseiBlue then shot the frozen robots and they all were destroyed.

GoseiBlue was relieved as she changed back. "Hajime, wake up, wake up." she said, shaking Hajime's unconscious body.

"He'll need to go to a hospital." a voice said. Nami turned and saw the policeman from earlier. She started backing away.

"No need, I won't arrest you. Now, I want to ask you two some questions. But first bring him to my car. I'll bring both of you to the hospital first." he said.

Nami hesitated at first, then she picked Hajime up and brought him to the policeman's car.

"Thank you, um... what's your name?"Nami asked.

"Keisuke. Officer Jiro Keisuke." he replied.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, Hajime was treated for some minor injuries in his face and chest. Nami was given an ice bag for her head. After everything was taken care of, Keisuke approached them.<p>

"I called the station and they're releasing your friend."

"That's a relief." Nami said.

"Hold it." Hajime said, finally recovering from his headache. "Why are you helping us?"

"I saw you two transform into those colored fighters. I want toknow what's going on and what the hell that thing was." Keisuke said.

Both Nami and Hajime were quiet. Nami spoke. "First, we'll get our friend, then we'll explain everything.

Hajime called Hayate and said to meet him at his house. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hayate's and they showed Keisuke the secret base. In the computer was Hayate who had an irritated look in his face.<p>

"Do you just invite anyone in my house!" he angrily said. "And of all things, a policeman!"

Nami spoke. "He saw us transform and he helped me bring Hajime to the hospital, we at least owe him an explanation."

"Come on Hayate-san. Just tell him what the thing that attacked us was." Hajime added.

Hayate sighed heavily. "Fine. If you must know, the monster you two fought was part of AkuGeddon's faction of the Alienizers. The Alienizers are aliens who commit crimes across space. They usually operate alone but there's always someone to supply them with machines or weapons for their criminal activities."

Hayate faced the computer. "Based on the footage I got from the scene through your suits, I was able to get a profile on the Alienizer." The computer screen changes into a picture of the Alienizer.

"Kasagi Seijin Kotanoru, a criminal wanted in 17 galaxies for stealing priceless jewels and destroying anything that stops him. He's still yet to be captured."

Keisuke notices the picture. "When these two were fighting him, he was wearing some kind of armor. The picture on the screen doesn't show anything like that."

Hayate was surprised. "I'm amazed that you noticed what he looked like." he looked back at the footage saw zoomed in to the armor. he opened another file and the armor appeared on screen. "This is Ghost Armor. It's a weapon sold around the black market in space. It has the ability to make the wearer intangible, therefore impervious to attacks. It also has a side effect of corroding any inanimate object it phases through."

"So, the Alienizer is just using an armor to avoid our attacks." Nami says.

Hajime speaks. "Alright, so how can we take down that armor so we can defeat that monster?"

"The Ghost Armor has one solid point in the energy core at the chest." Hayate says, pointing at the blue colored sphere in front of the armor. "But the area is too small, so to destroy it, the attack has to be an accurate and quick shot."

Hajime smirks. "Well, that's easy enough. We'll just find Kotanoru and break his armor. That way, he'll be easier to defeat."

The computer screen soon flashes. Kotanoru appears on the screen, showing him at another jewelry store, with the police surrounding him.

"What the hell!" Keisuke yells. "What police have no chance against him." Keisuke turns around and leaves for the door.

Nami stops him. "Where do you think you're going!"

"I'm going to help my men! They'll get themselves killed!"

Hayate stands up. "You're going to stay here. Hajime, Nami, go and take down Kotanoru."

"Got it." They both replied and left.

"You can't keep me here!" Keisuke protested.

"If I let you go, you'll end up dead." Hayate answers back. "All you can do now is sit and wait for those two to destroy the Alienizer."

Keisuke grunts and takes a seat.

* * *

><p>Hajime and Nami, both transformed, arrived at the scene and they saw the policemen firing at Kotanoru. All their bullets were phasing through him.<p>

"Stupid humans, you never learn." Kotanoru says. He then throws a sphere in the air and releases Anaroids. "Go!" The Anaroids start firing at the policemen. The officers fall back as some of them are shot.

GoseiBlue activats a card in her Tensouder. "**DefenStream Card, Tensou!**" "**_Expand, Seaick Power!_**" A wall of water appears between the officers and the Anaroids, blocking the lasers.

"That's enough Alienizer!" MagiRed yells, bringing out his MagiStick Sword.

Kotanoru faces them. "So, back for another defeat. Very well then." He snaps his fingers and the Anaroids start firing at them.

MagiRed runs forward, deflecting the lasers back and knocking some Anaroids. "Take this. **Red Fire Slash!**" His sword blazes with fire and prepares to strike Kotanoru.

"Fool." Kotanoru says as the sword passes through him. "You can't expect to beat me like that."

MagiRed smirks. "No, but I did distract you. Nami, now!"

GoseiBlue, carrying her Seaick Bowgun,fires at the power core. However, the blast passes through Kotanoru's body.

Both MagiRed and GoseiBlue are shocked.

Kotanoru laughs. "It's gonna take a lot more power to destroy the core." He shoots feather at MagiRed, pushing him back. "Now," he says, the Anaroids gathering around them. "It's time for you two to stop interfering."

MagiRed is knocked to the ground, surrounded by the Anaroids.

* * *

><p>Keisuke stands up. "We can't just sit here and watch them die!" he shouts.<p>

Hayate stands up as well. "It's not like I don't know that! But we can't do anything. If we go there, we'll both get ourselves killed."

"You stay here. I'm going," Keisuke says. He then heads for the door.

"You'll die!" Hayate protests.

Keisuke pauses at the door. "The moment I became a policeman, I knew I'd be risking my life. If I'm going to die today, then I'll die doing my job: protecting the lives of others!" He then opens the door and leaves.

Hayate sits down and sighs.

* * *

><p>As Keisuke runs to the battle, he thought to himself. "<em>Well, this looks my last job as a policeman. It was nice while it lasted."<em> He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he finds himself in a white sub-space.

"What the hell!" Keisuke yells, surprised at where he is.

"_Well, took you long enough to arrive._" a voice says from behind. Keisuke turns around and sees a man who is standing on his hands. He was wearing a black uniform with a big green star on the left side. He was also wearing a badge with the letters S.P.D.

"Who are you?" Keisuke asked.

The man gets back to his feet and approaches Keisuke. "_That's not important. What's important is that will you accept this?_" the man takes out a device shaped like a badge.

"That's!" Keisuke said,surprised.

"_Will you accept this responsibility?_" the man asks.

Keisuke breathes in deeply. He then takes the device. "Of course I will."

The man smiles. "_Oh well then. Now, keep going. Fight with your burning heart for justice._"

The man walks away and Keisuke sees a flash of the man in a green suit. Everything soon goes black.

* * *

><p>"So long Super Sentai." Kotanoru prepares to snap his fingers, ready to signal the Anaroids to fire at MagiRed.<p>

But, a blast suddenly hits his hand. "What!" Kotanoru turns to the source of the blast. MagiRed and GoseiBlue do the same.

Standing in front of them is Keisuke with a SP Shooter. Keisuke was also wearing black uniform with a big green star on the left side and a silver badge on his right.

"Keisuke!" Nami yelled.

"That uniform. Could he be...?" Hajime said, wondering.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kotanoru asked, irritated.

Keisuke smirked. He brought out his SP License. "I'm doing my job. As a policeman, and as a Super Sentai warrior!"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger!**" Keisuke shouts and activates the License in Change Mode. A suit materializes on him. "**Face On!**" A helmet soon materializes after. Keisuke was now wearing a green suit with the number 3. His helmet was also green with a police design and sirens on the sides.

"**Three! Investigating with Futuristic Technology! DekaGreen!**"

* * *

><p>Hayate saw Keisuke's transformation from the screen.<p>

"That guy's a Sentai warrior!" Hayate sat down and chuckled. "Well, I guess I expected no less from who they would choose.

* * *

><p>Kotanoru grunted. "Even if you help them, you'll still end up dead." He snapped his fingers and the Anaroids shifted their attack to DekaGreen.<p>

DekaGreen pulled out his D-Rod. "Let's see if i can work with this." He slashes the first Anaroid that attacks and kicks the others in front of him.

MagiRed gets up. "Nami, we need to help him."

GoseiBlue nods. "Right."

An Anaroid was about to blast DekaGreen, when it was cut in half by MagiRed. "Watch your back Keisuke." he says.

DekaGreen turns around, punching an Anaroid with his D-Knuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

GoseiBlue shoots down the approaching robots. "You take Kotanoru, Hajime and I can take these robots."

"Got it," DekaGreen replies and runs to Kotanoru.

As DekaGreen ran off, GoseiBlue activated another card. "**Tensou!**" "_**Summon, Shark Header!**_" The Header appears and GoseiBlue attaches it to her Gosei Blaster. "Let's finish these guys quickly so we can help Keisuke."

"Got it." MagiRed faced the remaining Anaroids. He jumps in the air and yells, "**Red Fire!**" His body is then surrounded by flames in the shape of a phoenix.

Magired first swoops down and strikes the Anaroids, then GoseiBlue shouts, "**Shark Bullet!**" and fires a shark-shaped blasts, completely destroying them.

"Alright, now let's go." MagiRed says and they both head off.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there." DekaGreen shouts as Kotanoru was about to escape with the stolen jewels.<p>

"You think you can stop me. You won't even be able to touch me." Kotanoru started laughing.

DekaGreen smirked. "We'll see who's right." He then combines the D-Rod with the D-Knuckle into the D-Blaster. DekaGreen aims the Blaster at Kotanoru's chest.

Kotanoru just laughs. "Give it your best shot. It won't make a difference." He spreads his arms out, exposing the armor core.

"_We'll see about that_."DekaGreen thinks. He aims for the core, takes a deep breath, and fires a shot. the blast directly hits the core. The core then cracks and Kotanoru is electrocuted from the shock wave.

"What the hell! It's impossible! How could you break my armor!" Kotanoru angrily yells after recovering.

DekaGreen chuckles. "If you must know, my D-Blaster has a powerful blast. I knew that one shot was all it would take to destroy the core."

Kotanoru roars in anger. "You'll pay for this!" He raises his hand to fire his feathers, but they are blasted instead.

GoseiBlue and MagiRed arrive, with their weapons raised.

"Better late than never." DekaGreen says.

"Shut up," MagiRed replies. "Let's just finish him already." He raises his sword, preparing to attack.

DekaGreen steps forward first."Wait a minute." He brings out his SP License and places it in front of Kotanoru. "Kasagi Seijin Kotanoru, for crimes in stealing priceless jewels in 17 galaxies and destroying anything to obtain them, **Judgment!**"

Judgment Time was then activated and Kotanoru was judged by the ultimate court at the edge of the galaxy. After one minute, a big red 'X' appeared in front of Kotanoru.

"Delete Approved! Hajime, Nami, now we can finish him." DekaGreen says.

"About time." MagiRed says. He ran forward. "**Red Fire Slash!**" He slashed Kotanoru with his flaming sword. Kotanoru yelled in pain.

"My turn," GoseibLue says, raising her Seaick Bowgun. "Blue Check!" She shoots a pressurized blast from the Bowgun, hitting Kotanoru, shattering his damaged armor and pushing him back.

"Time to end your crime spree." DekaGreen says, aiming his D-Blaster.

"Please don't! If you let me go, I'll give you all my jewels," Kotanoru pleaded.

"Scum like you don't deserve mercy. D-Blaster, Maximum Output! Strike Out!" DekaGreen shoots a powerful blast, destroying Kotanoru, who gives one final scream. "Got you!" DekaGreen finishes.

* * *

><p>They then returned to Hayate's house where they discussed the new information.<p>

"I should have guessed you would have been chosen as a Super Sentai member," Hayate says.

Hajime speaks up. "Well, we now have a new member. So it all turned out well." He then pats Keisuke on the back.

Keisuke smirks. "I still have my job as a policeman, but I guess I can handle two jobs." He extends his hand to Hajime. "I'll be happy to fight with you two."

Hajime shakes his hand in response. Nami smiles and grasps both their hands. "Let's do our best to stop Akugeddon."

They all laughed as their team has now been strengthened by a new member.

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure approached the remains of Kotanoru's armor. He picked up the core piece, damaged, but still intact.<p>

"Hm, well it's seems the Ghost Armor still needs some improvements," he said.

"No matter." He removed a small chip from the core. "The data collected from the battle will be worth the failure."

A portal appeared behind him and he stepped through it, feeling satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's another chapter finished. Please review! Here now is the bio of the monster of the chapter:**

**Name: Kasagi (_Magpie_) Seijin Kotanoru (_Shiny-Koutakunoaru)_  
><strong>

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon (Alienizer)**

**Abilities: shoots feathers from his hands, phases through objects using Ghost Armor  
><strong>


	5. Episode 4: Sibling's a sanjou!

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**

* * *

><p>Nami smiled as she turned the sign from her shop.<p>

"Time for business." she said energetically, heading to the counter. However, she sighed as she saw that Hajime was late again.

"_Hajime. I swear, if he doesn't change, I'll have to fire him,_" she thought. The bell from her shop door rang. She turned around. "Welcome to-" she said when she saw that it was Keisuke who entered. "Keisuke, good morning!"

"Good morning to you to," Keisuke replied. He was wearing his Dekaranger uniform. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing today."

"Fine as always," she said. "Though I can't say the same for Hajime. He's late again."

"As usual," Keisuke sighed. "Well, I'm off."

"Keisuke, are you sure none of the other police officers wonder why you're wearing that kind of uniform?"

Keisuke grinned. "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't ask a high ranking officer, who could get them fired, about his choice of uniform.

Nami smiled. "I see. Well, see you later then."

Keisuke saluted and left.

* * *

><p>Hajime was running as fast as he could.<p>

"I can't believe I'm late! Nami's going to kill me," Hajime said.

Hajime ran so fast he did not see the woman crossing in front of him."Watch out!" he yelled before he bumped into her and they both fell to the ground.

Hajime got up. "I'm sorry," he said, helping the woman up.

"That's fine," she replied and faced Hajime. She had short brown hair and was wearing a technician suit. She was covered in dirt and oil.

However, Hajime was shocked as her face was completely familiar.

"NAMI?"

* * *

><p>Nami gave a bouquet of flowers to her customer. "Thank you, come again."<p>

She looked a the clock. Hajime was an hour late. "_Where is he?_"

The door opened again and Nami turned. "Welco-"

Nami froze. Her face turned pale as she saw the one person she didn't expect to see. "Megumi!"

"Nee-san!" Megumi said. She then hugged her sister tightly as Hajime walked in after.

"Nami, I kind of ran into your sister when I was running here." Hajime said.

"I see you did," Nami said nervously. "Megumi, what are you doing here?"

Megumi stopped let go of Nami and spoke. "I was picking up some parts for my work, when your friend bumped into me. Literally." She then began to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you met Hajime. Will you excuse me." Nami then walked toward Hajime. "Hajime I need to talk to you for a second. At the back." She pulled Hajime in the storage room. When they were inside, Nami started shaking Hajime furiously.

"How could you do this! Do you have any idea what you've done!" she anxiously whispered while shaking him.

Hajime pulled her away. "What's the problem? Your sister seems pretty nice. I still can't believe you didn't tell us that you had one."

Nami sighed. "Okay, my relationship with my sister is somewhat complicated." She paused, then continued, "The last time we spoke, we left on bad terms."

"But doesn't look like she's angry with you at all." Hajime said.

"She has the tendency to forget things. Being a mechanical engineer, she thinks of so many ideas and designs, she forgets about other things completely." Nami answered, irritated. She sighed again. "I think you should leave first. I'll need to talk to my sister."

Hajime nodded and left through the back door.

"What am I going to do?" Nami asked herself.

* * *

><p>Hajime walked out of the shop and decided to head to Hayate's house."<em>I wonder what happened between Nami and her sister.<em>," he thought.

Suddenly he saw a bright flash from across the street. "What was that!" he said.

He ran to where the light was and saw several people unconscious and a monster across them. The monster looked female. Her body was surrounded with many topaz jewels. Her face had one glowing yellow eye as her left eye, while her right eye was huge and closed shut. In her hand were several topazes. "More beautiful jewels for my collection," she said cheerfully.

"AkuGeddon!" Hajime said.

The monster then notices him. "Hm, another human for my collection." She then snaps her fingers and several foot soldiers appear. They are black with stitches covering their bodies, and they each carried blades. They have a ponytail and a centipede design on their faces. "Magerappas, restrain him!" They then charged at Hajime.

Hajime brought out his MagiPhone. "**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**" He then went through his transformation and brought out his MagiStick. He pointed it at the Magereppas. "**Jii Magika!**" A blast of fire shot out and burned all of them. He ran forward and punched them all down while they burned. After that, they all disappeared.

"Your turn," MagiRed said, facing the monster.

The monster smirked. "Interesting. I never had a Super Sentai as part of my collection."

"I don't know what your planning, but I'll stop you right here," MagiRed said. "Red Fire!" he then jumped in the air and attacked with his fire-covered body.

"Hm, you're too cocky," The monster commented. She then brough her hands together to make a hand sign. "_Uchuu Ninpou: Senkou Bakudan!_" Her body then flashed bright yellow.

MagiRed was blinded by the light and he lost his balance and fell, stopping his attack before he could make contact. As he fell, the monster ran forward, released an energy blade from her left hand and slashed MagiRed, sending him across the street.

"A human like you has no chance against me, Flash Nin Zukoutosen." she bragged.

MagiRed got up weakly. He was still dazed from the attack.

Zukoutosen approached him. "Now, let's add you to my collection." She then brought out a steel box.

"_Uchuu Ninpou: Hikari Nusumu!_" Her closed eye then started to slowly open. As it opened, it released a bright ray of light, pointing at MagiRed.

MagiRed screamed as the light enveloped his body and he transformed back and collapsed. Streaks of light then came out of his body and changed into topazes, landing to Zukoutosen's hand. "More fine jewels," she snickered as she placed the topazes inside the box. She then walked away and disappeared.

Hajime regained consciousness. "What was that attack?" he wondered. Suddenly, he realized that everything was pitch black. "What happened! I can't see anything!"

He then heard the cries of the other collapsed people. They could see nothing as well.

"This is bad." Hajime pulled out his MagiPhone and tried to feel through the numbers until he was able to dial Hayate's house.

"Hayate-san, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>After Hajime left, Nami went back and decided to talk to Megumi.<p>

"Megumi, we need to talk," she said.

"About what, Nee-san?" Megumi asked.

Nami paused. "About our last conversation together."

Megumi looked confused. "What conversation?"

Nami sighed. "_How am I going to explain this?_" she thought. "Look, remember-"

Her Tensouder then started blinking. "Wait here for a minute." She then went to the back.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Nami, it's me." It was Hayate's voice. "Get over here now. We have a problem."

"Alright got it." She went back to the counter. "Megumi, can we talk about this later?"

Megumi smiled. "Alright." She then gave Nami a hug and walked out the door.

Nami left the shop and headed for Hayate's house. When she arrived at the base, she saw Hayate talking with Keisuke.

"Guys, what's the problem?" she asked. She then saw Hajime lying in a bed. "Hajime!"

"Nami, is that you?" Hajime asked, moving his arms around, trying to find her.

"Hajime, what the matter with you?" she asked in panic.

"Right now, he's blind," Hayate answered. He fought a Jakanja nin and was defeated. She blasted him with a ray of light and fell unconscious. When he woke up, he couldn't see anything. He then called me and Keisuke and I brought him back."

"It's not just him," Keisuke said. "I've been receiving reports from the station about people ending up blind after seeing a blinding light."

"What's a Jakanja? Another one from AkuGeddon?" Nami asked, approaching Hayate and Keisuke.

Hayate faced her. "The Jakanja are space nins that planned to destroy the Earth. They usually used different types of Nin Corps to work for them. Currently, their using Jewel nins, which are based on different jewels."

"So if we defeat this nin, Hajime and everyone's sight would be restored?" Keisuke asked.

"Most likely," Hayate said. "First, we'll need to to find it."

"Then you're going to need my help." a voice said in the room. Everyone was surprised when Megumi suddenly waled inside the base.

"Megumi! What are doing here!" Nami shouted.

"Who the hell are you!" both Hayate and Keisuke asked, shocked.

Megumi faced Hayate and Keisuke. "First of all, my name is Aoishi Megumi. I'm Nami's sister." Hayate and Keisuke were both stunned from hearing this.

Megumi then faced Nami. "As to what I'm doing, I followed you here. I can't believe you're involved in these kinds of things."

"How did you even know where to find me and how did you listen to our conversation?" Nami asked furiously.

Megumi smirked. "Easy." Megumi then pulled out a small electronic device from the back of Nami's hair. "I placed this on you when I gave you that hug. It's a tracker and a microphone. I built it myself."

Hayate stood up. "How did you get past my security system?"

"It was easy to disable the alarms. The software you're using seems advanced, but it was easy for me to disarm it."

"Megumi, you-" Nami was about to say something, when Keisuke's radio started beeping.

Keisuke answered it. After that he spoke to all of them. "I received another report of an attack. It's the same case, the victims have lost their sight."

Hayate sighed. "Alright, Nami, Keisuke, go to the location and see if you can find the Jakanja." He then faced Megumi. "As for you, you're staying here until we can figure out what to do with you."

Nami growled to herself. "You heard what he said. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Both Nami and Keisuke then left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Driving to the scene in Keisuke's police car was better for travel.<em>," Nami thought as they arrived.

As they looked around for anything strange, Keisuke spoke up. "So, you never told any of us that you had a sister?"

Nami froze at this. "I didn't think it would be important."

"Well, by the way you talk to each other, you don't seem very happy when she's around."

Nami stopped searching and turned to Keisuke. "It's not that I'm not happy, it's just that she doesn't seem to take other people's feelings into account. I mean, who plants a tracking device on someone?"

"Maybe she had a reason for doing that?"

"Trust me, I know my sister, and she never has a reason for doing something. Or at least she never gives one"

Nami then saw a Magerappa hopping across the street. "Keisuke, I think I found one of them."

Keisuke nodded. "Alright, let's follow it."

They followed the Magerappa to an abandoned warehouse. They peeked through the entrance and inside they saw several foot soldiers as well as Zukoutosen.

"Ah, so many beautiful jewels and so many more people to get them from," she said happily.

"That must be the Jakanja nin," Keisuke pointed out.

"So, let's defeat her and get everyone's sight back," Nami said.

"Wait," Keisuke said, stopping her. "We can't just charge in without a plan. We'll end up dead."

"How will we-" Nami said until she gasped. Over the glass roof, she could see Megumi trying to remove the glass to get inside.

"Oh no," Nami said.

"What is it?" Keisuke asked. Nami pointed at the roof and he gasped as well. "What's your sister doing!"

"Getting herself killed," Nami replied. "Let's go," she said, bringing out her Tensouder.

Keisuke nodded and pulled out his SP License.

"**Change Card, Tensou!**" "**_Change, Goseiger!_**"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger! Face On!**"

They both transformed and brought out their blasters. They then fired at the Magerappas, knocking them down.

Zukoutusen turned to the direction and saw them. "How delightful. More Super Sentai eyes." She then snapped her fingers and the Magerappas ran toward them.

DekaGreen faced GoseiBlue. "Get your sister. I'll try to hold them off."

"Got it," GoseiBlue responded. She then headed to the roof.

DekaGreen continued to shoot down the approaching Magerappas. He then switched to his D-Rod and D-Knuckle and made his way through the soldiers until he reached Zukoutosen.

Meanwhile, GoseiBlue finally reached the roof and pulled Megumi away from it.

"Aahh! Who are you!" Megumi screamed.

"Megumi be quiet. It's me, Nami., GoseiBlue said.

"Nee-san! Wow, you look amazing," Megumi commented.

"No time to talk! I can't believe you followed me again. How could Hayate let you get away," she yelled.

"Well, he didn't really let me out..."

* * *

><p><em>Megumi sat quietly and looked around. "Um, excuse me, can I use your bathroom?" she asked.<em>

_Hayte groaned. "Fine. But I'll be waiting outside the door. So don't even think of trying to escape._

_"Alright," Megumi responded._

_They went to the bathroom and Hayate waited outside the door. After five minutes, Hayate grew impatient. "Hey, what's taking you so long?" he asked, knocking on the door. He decided to enter. When he opened the door, he saw that the the bathroom was empty._

_"What the hell!" Hayate yelled. Suddenly, he was hit behind by a glass vase and he fell to the floor, unconscious._

_"Sorry," Megumi said, hiding behind the door. She then ran outside._

* * *

><p>...and your blind friend couldn't really do anything, so I left before anything else happened."<p>

"What! You can't just do something like that!" GoseiBlue yelled.

Below them, Zukoutosen was facing DekaGreen. He had been shooting at her, but all his shots were being deflected.

"Completely weak," she said.

"We'll see. **D-Blaster, Maximum Output! Strike Out!**" He then shot a powerful blast. Zukoutosen released an energy blade from her right hand and deflected the blast into the air. The deflected blast destroyed the glass roof, which caused GoseiBlue and Megumi to fall.

"Damn it!" GoeiBlue said. She activated a Gosei Card. "**Tensou!**" "**_Splash, Seaick Power!_**" Streams of water then shot up the ground, hitting both of them and cushioning their fall.

"Wonderful. I'll gain two Super Sentai eyes in one blast." Zukoutosen said. She then faced GoseiBlue and Megumi.

"_Uchuu Ninpou: Hikari Nusumu!_" Her eye started to open, preparing to fire at the both of them. "Farewell to your sight."

"Move!" DekaGreen shouted and pushed the siblings out of the light's range. Zukoutosen's eye fully opened and it hit DekaGreen with it's light instead. He gave a loud cry as streaks of light came out of his body and transformed into jewels. He then transformed back and collapsed.

Zukoutosen picked up the jewels and placed it inside her box. "Now, for the other two."

GoseiBlue stood up and saw Keisuke's unconscious body and Zukoutosen keeping the jewels in the box. "_So that's where she keeps the topaz jewels. If I destroy that box, everyone's sight will be restored,_" she thought. "**Defenstream Card, Tensou!**" "**_Expand, Seaick Power!_**" A wall of water appeared and blocked Zukoutosen's advance. After the water disappeared the three of them were gone.

"Tch. Find them." Zukoutosen ordered. The Magerappas immediately scattered to search for them.

* * *

><p>In another abandoned warehouse, Nami, carrying Keisuke, and Megumi sat down and took a rest.<p>

"We need to stay here first until we can recuperate." Nami said, putting Keisuke down.

"Don't worry Nee-san. We'll be fine." Megumi said.

Nami stood up. "How would you know! This all happened because you showed up!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Megumi yelled back.

"It means what it means. If you didn't show up, we would have thought of a better plan, and Keisuke wouldn't have ended up like this."

Megumi froze. "I was just trying to help. You wouldn't let me go with you, so I decide to go by myself."

"This is so like you!" Nami couldn't stand it any longer. "You always do something without regards for others. It's like what happened when you decided to become an engineer."

Megumi looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The time when you left the shop to become an engineer."

"Is this what this is all about? You're still angry with me about choosing to be a mechanic and not run Mom and Dad's flower shop," Megumi said.

"Yes I am! How could you leave our family's shop!" Nami continued to shout. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Megumi sighed. "The reason I didn't work with you in the flower shop was because...because..."

"Because what?" Nami said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because I knew you were the better choice," Megumi finally said.

"What?" Nami said, now confused.

"You were always better with the shop and you could always take care of the flowers better. As for me, every time I tried to do something, I either broke a pot or I killed some flowers. I knew I would drag you down if I worked at the shop.

"So I became an engineer. I was always good with machines, and I always came up with several designs. Being an engineer was better for the both of us."

Nami was speechless. "Then how come you never told me any of this?"

"Because I never wanted to bring back the past. I believe in this saying , 'Continue Towards the Future.' I always think to move on ahead. That's why I like being an engineer. Even if I fail with an invention, I can always continue to the next one without regrets.

"Even if we hadn't spoken for four years, I always went by to see you in your shop. Seeing you happy, I didn't want to bring up the past again. So I decided to just leave things as they were."

When Megumi was finished talking, Nami approached and hugged her. Tears then started to fall from her eyes. "You should have just told me. I'm the older sister. I should be the one protecting you."

Megumi smiled. "It's alright. Like I said, we'll be fine."

"I wouldn't say that," a voice said.

They both turned around and saw Zukoutosen with several Magerappas surrounding them. "What a touching moment between siblings. I'll be sure to kill you swiftly."

Nami moved Megumi aside. "Megumi, stay back." She brought out her Tensouder. "**Change Card, Ten-**" but before she could transform Zukoutosen shot a blast of light at her, knocking her Tensouder away.

"Nee-san!" Megumi yelled.

Zukoustosen snickered. "Now," she said, as she started walking towards Nami with her energy blade released. "Let's start with you." She then thrust her blade towards Nami.

Nami shut her eyes, preparing for her death. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw Megumi standing between them with the blade through her chest. Nami gave a horrified look.

"I... won't let you... die. You're my... Nee-san after... all," Megumi said slowly before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Megumi woke up and she saw that she was in a white subspace. She looked around and saw a man across her. He was wearing a black uniform with yellow highlights around. In his chest was an 'H' shaped emblem.<p>

Megumi approached the man. "Um, excuse me. Is this place heaven?" she asked.

The man turned around. "_Not exactly,_" he said.

"But I was stabbed. I should be dead."

"_Well, you're not,_" The man replied. "_Now, will you accept this?_" He showed her a brace-like device with a lion-faced medal inside.

Megumi was surprised. She had found the same device when she was working several months ago.

"What happens if I accept it?"

"_Then you'll be like your sister. Risking your life and protecting people. Will you take this responsibility?_" the man asked again.

Megumi just said nothing for a while. Then she took the device and placed it on her wrist. "I will," she replied.

The man smiled. "_Good luck then. Also remember, 'Persistence of the Future._'" The man turned around and for a second, Megumi saw the man in a yellow suit.

Everthing then went black.

* * *

><p>"Megumi!" Nami screamed after seeing her sister stabbed.<p>

Zukoutosen just laughed. "What a pity. I could have turned her eyes into some jewels. Oh well, now for the-"

However, Zukoutosen and Nami saw that the energy blade went through a straw dummy.

"What the hell!" Zukoutosen said. A fist then appeared from underground and punched her in the jaw, knocking her back. Nami was surprised to see that it was Megumi. She was now wearing a black ninja uniform with yellow highlights and an 'H' design on her chest.

"Megumi, you're alright," Nami said, relieved.

Megumi smiled at her. Then she faced Zukoutosen. "Alright, now it's time for you to return everyone's sight."

"Hmph. What can you do?" Zukoutosen said. The Magerappas soon started to surround Megumi.

Megumi looked to Nami again. "Nee-san, let me show you the future I've chosen." She then showed the Hurricane Gyro on her wrist.

"**Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!**" She then spun the medal and she transformed and now wore a yellow ninja-like suit with a skirt . She had a lion design around her with a lion head in the center of her chest. She also carried a sword on her back. In her hands was a yellow umbrella with the lion emblem, which she was twirling.

"The land quakes, the flowers sing!" She then threw the umbrella in the air. "Earth Nin! HurricaneYellow! _a sanjou!_"

The Magerappas then charged towards her.

"**Hayatemaru!**" HurricaneYellow said, pulling out her sword. She then started slashing the Magerappas, knocking them flat on their backs. "**Gun Mode!**" She then placed the Hayatemaru in its sheath and changed it into a rifle. She spun around and shot the Magerappas that charged at her. After that, all of the soldiers were defeated and destroyed.

"All that's left is you," HurricaneYellow said to Zukoutosen.

"Just try and beat me. _Uchuu Ninpou: Senkou Bakudan!_" Her body then flashed a blinding light.

"**Chou Ninpou: Tsuchi Bakushin!**" HurricaneYellow said, while doing a hand sign with her hands. She then dove underground. "You can't hit what you can't see."

Zukoutosen stopped her technique and growled. Then she was shot from behind as HurricaneYellow jumped out. However, Zukoutosen shot HurricaneYellow before she could dive into the ground again. "Now it's your turn to die."

Suddenly, ice started to form on her arm. "What!"

HurricaneYellow looked and saw that Nami activated her Tensou Technique, Istop. "Thaks Nee-san."

"No problem. Now finish her."

"Got it," she responded. "**Quake Hammer!**" She then brought out a lion themed mallet. She started pounding the ground with the hammer, causing small earthquakes and knocking Zukoutosen off balance. HurricaneYellow then ran forward.

"**Quake Hammer Hundred Strike!**" She then started hitting Zukoutosen in a super fast speed. When it was over, her entire body was battered and all the topazes were cracked.

"My precious jewels," she said weakly before she exploded, leaving nothing left.

"Seibai-Bye" HurricaneYellow said to finish. She then picked up the box. She threw into the air and sliced it in half with her Hayatemaru, destroying it. Yellow streaks then started coming out of the destroyed box and left the warehouse. One of them entered inside Keisuke, who regained consciousness.

"What happened?" he asked.

Nami pulled him to his feet. "It seems my sister saved our lives."

Keisuke turned to see Megumi transform back. "Your sister's a Super Sentai warrior as well." He just snickered at this.

* * *

><p>When they returned at the base, they saw Hajime, with his sight restored, helping Hayate, who had an icepack in his head.<p>

"Well, look who's back," Hayate said, looking at Megumi, who just grinned at him.

After they explained everything, Hayte spoke up. "So, we have a new member to the team."

"That's right. Trust me, she be a great addition," Nami said.

"Well, the more help, the better," Hajime said as well.

"Besides, she's good with machinery. She could help with the computers here," Keisuke added.

Megumi stood up."I'll do my best. For Nee-san and everyone."

Megumi then smiled at Nami as they had a mended relationship and gained a new team member.

* * *

><p>In the warehouse, a figure appeared and walked towards the remains of Zukoutosen. She stared at the charred remains of topazes and then sighed.<p>

"What a waste," she said depressingly.

She picked up a charred piece of topaz and placed it inside a wooden box. Inside were several other broken jewels.

"Maybe next time," she said cheerfully. She then playfully skipped towards a portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes: <em>Senkou Bakudan<em> (Flash Bomb), _Hikari Nusumu_ (Light Stealer), _Tsuchi Bakushin_ (Earth Dash)**

**A/N: Here's another complete chapter. Below is the bio of the monster of the chapter.**

**Name: Flash Nin Zukoutosen (Topaz-Topazu + Flash-Senkou)**

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon(Jakanja)**

**Abilities: releases an energy blade, body emits a blinding light, spotlight eye takes the sight of victims  
><strong>


	6. Episode 5: Killer Comeback

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**

* * *

><p>In a private plane, a man sat quietly, completely alone in the vehicle. He looked outside his window, seeing the plane was about to land. He sighed deeply.<p>

"_I'll be landing soon,_" he thought. "_It's time to begin._"

"_Come on! Let's start already!_" a mysterious voice said.

"Right," he replied as the plane landed. Before the doors opened, the man brought out a canister, opened it, and threw it towards the door. The canister released thick smoke, making it impossible to see anything.

When the smoke cleared, the security guards outside were shocked to see that the man had disappeared. They radioed all the guards in the airport to look for the man.

But the man, now wearing a black trench coat and a hat, was already at the exit. He smiled to himself and stepped through the doors.

* * *

><p>In Hayate's house, Hayate was in deep thought. "Only one device is left," he said to himself. "If it's found, the five will be complete."<p>

He suddenly heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, Hajime and Megumi barged right in.

"What are you two doing?" Hayate asked after recovering from getting pushed back.

"Have you seen the news?" Megumi asked.

"Not really," Hayate said, not being someone to watch the news.

Hajime turned on the monitor and the screen changed to a breaking news report.

"They're all talking about Tokime Kira's disappearance," Hajime said.

"Who?" Hayate asked, unfamiliar with the name.

Both Hajime and Megumi's faces became shocked from hearing this.

"How could you not know him? He's a very famous writer," Megumi asked surprised.

"That's because I'm from a different dimension. Remember?"

"Still, you should have at least heard of him," Hajime said. "Anyway, the news said that when his private plane landed, smoke started coming out from the inside. When it cleared, Kira disappeared."

Hayate groaned. "Why is this important?"

"This might be related to AkuGeddon," Hajime responded.

"Or it could just be coincidental," Hayate responded back.

"Just help us find Kira-sama," Megumi pleaded.

Hayate then came to a realization. "I'm guessing you two are fans of his work."

Both Hajime and Megumi's faces turned bright red.

Finally Hajime spoke. "Come on Hayate-san. Just look into it. Please."

"Fine. But don't get your hopes up." Hayate then started searching through the computer. After a while, some results came in.

"Well?" Megumi asked eagerly.

Hayate looked through the information. "I couldn't find anything on your 'Kira'"

Hajime and Megumi groaned at his answer.

"But," he continued."There have been reports of missing children."

"Missing children?" Hajime and Megumi said in unison. They then looked at the screen and saw pictures of several children.

"The reports say that they were walking home, but they never showed up. It's the same story for all of them."

"I guess we can talk with Keisuke and see if he knows anything about this," Hajime said.

"Until then, keep looking for anything on Kira-sama," Megumi added.

"Right," Hayate said, rolling his eyes as they left.

* * *

><p>In another neighborhood, a boy was playing with his ball outside. When he kicked it too far and into some bushes, he went over there to get.<p>

As he picked up the ball, he started to hear a strange music. The longer he heard it, the more his mind started to drift away. The boy dropped the ball and walked towards the music. Soon he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the police station, Hajime and Megumi saw Keisuke working at his desk.<p>

"Keisuke!" Megumi yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

Keisuke nearly jumped when he heard the yell, and when he saw them, he just sighed. "Try to be more quiet."

"Sorry. Anyway we need to know if you have any reports on Tokime Kira's disappearance." Megumi asked.

"What?" Keisuke asked, confused at the request.

Hajime pulled Megumi back. "What she means is that do you know anything about the reports on missing children? Hayate-san thinks it might be related to AkuGeedon."

"Actually all these files I'm working on are about them." He then showed them the files.

"My god. So many children have disappeared," Megumi said.

"As for your Kira situation, there have been no reports about him," Keisuke added.

Suddenly, several policemen started to leave the station. "Hey, Keisuke, move it. An eyewitness saw one of the missing children," one of the officers yelled.

"What!" Keisuke quickly stood up. "Let's go. I can't take you with me, but be sure to follow."

"Got it!" Hajime and Megumi responded. They immediately followed Keisuke.

* * *

><p>Kira walked through the streets. With his trench coat covering his face, no one seemed to recognize him. He gave a sigh of relief.<p>

"_So far, so good,_" he thought. He then decide to enter a shop, not thinking to read the sign.

"Good morning! Welcome to Aoishi Flowers." the woman said.

"Oh, sorry." Kira replied. "I didn't know this was a flower shop."

"Well, most people don't read the sign," the woman said. "You could buy some to give some color to your coat."

"I guess so," Kira said reluctantly. "Thank you, um..."

"Nami," she said.

"Right. Thank you Nami."

Nami started to look for flowers. "I think you could use some white roses." As she reached for the flowers, she accidentally knocked Kira's hat off, revealing his face.

Kira body tensed up. "_I'm caught,_" he thought.

Instead, Nami just picked up his hat. "I'm sorry for that. Now, I'll get you those roses," she said and smiled.

Kira was puzzled. "You don't recognize me."

Nami shook her head. "No, should I?" she asked.

"No," Kira quickly responded.

"Okay then." Nami gave him the roses. "Enjoy your flowers."

"Thank you." Kira was about to pay when Nami stopped him.

"You don't need to. It's okay," she said.

Kira just smiled and he left.

"So, there are people who don't know me. That's good, I guess." Kira said to himself as he walked out of the shop.

He continued to walk, then suddenly, he started to hear some strange music. Kira then stopped, dropped the white roses and walked towards the music. As he walked, the music was shown to be coming from a flute, being played by a mysterious figure in multicolored clothing.

"The game's about to begin," the figure said as he laughed and continued to play.

* * *

><p>Keisuke, with Hajime and Megumi following, arrived at the park, where the child was thought to have been seen. The police surrounded the area and started searching.<p>

"This is going to take forever," Hajime said. He brought out his MagiPhone and pointed it to his eyes. "**Magiiro Magika!**" His senses then became sharper. He then looked around and started hearing a strange sound. Hajime then groaned at the noise.

"Hajime, are you okay?"Megumi asked.

"I'm fine, but I think I know where the children are. Let's go." Hajime then listened to where the sound was coming from.

"Got it." Megumi then called Keisuke through her Hurricane Gyro. "Keisuke, we might know where the children are. Follow our signal."

"Alright." Keisuke radioed the other officers. "Everyone, follow my radio signal. I think I know where the children are.

Hajime continued to listen while Megumi followed. A few feet away, Keisuke led the police through the same direction on foot. When they arrived, they were at a playground and all the missing children were there, just standing still.

Hajime and Megumi then hid as Keisuke and the police arrived. "Start getting the children and see if they're alright," Keisuke ordered.

The police obeyed and approached the children. However, before they could even get near, an army of strange soldiers appeared and blocked their way. The soldiers were either black or white. They looked like humanoid amoebas and had a target design on their faces. They each carried a snake-like staff.

Seeing the soldiers, the police backed away, brought out their guns, and fired. The soldiers were unaffected by the bullets and after the shooting stopped, they charged forward and attacked. The soldiers took down all the police by either tying them with their staffs, or simply whacking their staffs on the officer's body. Soon, Keisuke was the only one left.

Hajime and Megumi then stepped out of hiding and joined Keisuke.

"I'm guessing these guys are with AkuGeddon," Megumi said.

"Most likely. But I've never seen these type of soldiers," Keisuke added.

"Well either way, we have to beat them," Hajime said. "Let's go."

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger! Face On!**"

"**Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!**"

They all transformed to their Sentai forms, brought out their respective weapons, and attacked the soldiers.

MagiRed started fighting the black soldiers with his MagiStick Sword, slashing them when they got near.

"**Jiruma Magiiro!**" he said, changing one of the soldiers into a ball. He then kicked it up the air, jumped up and hit it with his sword, sending it flying down with a burst of heat. The ball hit straight down, causing a small explosion and destroying the remaining black soldiers.

"Checkmate!" MagiRed said.

DekaGreen, with his D-Blaster, and HurricaneYellow, with her Hayatemaru, were fighting the white soldiers.

"I'll bring them closer for you," HurricaneYellow said. "**Chou Ninpou: Mai Shishi!**" HurricaneYellow then summoned eight clones. The clones jumped in the air and surrounded the soldiers. They started slashing the soldiers, bringing them into one corner.

"Okay," DekaGreen said. "**D-Blaster, Maximum Output! Strike Out****!**" he shot a powerful blast, destroying the white soldiers in one attack.

"Got you." DekaGreen said.

The three of them came back together and they saw several more soldiers appraoching.

"Guys, let's finish this." MagiRed said, raising his sword.

"Got it," DekaGreen, holding his D-Rod, and HurricaneYellow, holding her Hayatemaru, agreed.

"**MaDeNi Triple Slash!**" they all shouted and ran forward, each slashing the soldiers. All the soldiers fell and exploded.

"Let's check on the children," DekaGreen said and they went to the children. When they saw them, the children were all in some trance. The Sentai warriors tried shaking them, but they still would not move.

"What's going on?" HurricaneYellow wondered. "They don't have any injuries, but they won't even move."

"That's because they're under my control," a voice behind them said.

The three of them turned around and saw a monster sitting by the swing. He wore multicolored clothing and carried a flute. But, most notably, his head was that of a rat.

"Greetings," he stood and bowed low. "I am Inknoid #1, Piper."

They all prepared themselves for a fight.

Piper just snickered. "You won't stand a chance against me."

"Why's that?" MagiRed asked.

"This," Piper said. He brought the flute to his lips and started playing it and the music echoed throughout the park. The children started walking towards Piper and they formed a shield in front of him.

"The three Sentai warriors gasped at this.

"If you want to fight me, you'll have to fight them," he said. "Attack!" The children then walked forward.

"What do we do? We can't fight the children," HurricaneYellow said. The children soon surrounded the three and they continued to walk forward.

"Let me think," DekaGreen said and thought for a moment. "I got it. Hajime, use your magic and change the chlidren's shoes into something that can keep them from moving."

"Alright," MagiRed responded, as he brought out his MagiPhone. "**Jiruma Magiiro!**" he said and pointed it at the children. The children shoes then became soft and stuck to the ground, which stopped them from moving. Their shoes had transformed into tar.

"This way, we won't have to fight them," MagiRed said.

They then faced Piper again. "Now you're the only one left," DekaGreen said.

"I wouldn't say that. You see, the parents of these children have been suffering from the loss of their child. I can use that suffering to become even stronger." He then started playing his flute again, this time with a different melody. Soon, dark energy accumulated around the area and started entering Piper's flute. He then released a powerful shockwave, sending the three Sentai warriors of them back.

"Now," Piper continued. "With this increased power, the main event can start." He then played again. As he played, an evil presence started to form in the air.

"Be ready," DekaGreen said as they took their stances.

Suddenly, they were all slashed and knocked to the ground by a very fast moving figure.

"What the hell!" MagiRed said, barely getting up.

The figure stopped moving and turned to face them. He was wearing a white suit with a motif of a Tupuxuara and with black jagged marks on the sides of his suit. In his hand he carried a white, curved dagger-like weapon.

* * *

><p>Back in the base, as Hayate was shocked when he saw the mysterious warrior.<p>

"That's...!" Hayate said. "It can't be him!" He furiously hit the desk of the computer. "So they took him. This is bad."

* * *

><p>The three Sentai warriors were shocked to see the white warrior.<p>

"He looks just like us, a Super Sentai warrior," HurricaneYellow said.

"If he is, he's not on our side," DekaGreen said, preparing his blaster.

"Hm," Piper smirked. "Go," he commanded.

The white warrior moved again at super speed. DekaGreen tried shooting him, but the warrior moved to fast for the blasts to hit. The warrior grabbed HurricaneYellow and threw her at DekaGreen knocking them both down.

The warrior then faced MagiRed, who raised his sword. The warrior raised his blade as well.

"I don't know who you are, but I will beat you."

DekaGreen tried to get up when his SP License started beeping. He answered it and Hayate's voice was over the line.

"Keisuke, you need to retreat!" Hayate said over the License. "You can't beat him. Retreat!"

DekaGreen pulled HurricaneYellow up and he called MagiRed. "We need to go!"

"I can take him," MagiRed protested.

"No you can't. We need to retreat for now." DekaGreen then shot the branches from the trees, blocking Piper and the warrior. "Let's go."

"Tch!" MagiRed said. He then followed them and escaped.

Piper just laughed. "My master was right. You were useful," he said, referring to the white warrior. "Now..." he played his flute in a high pitch and the childrens hardened shoes shattered. "It's time to go."

The children, along with the white warrior, followed the Inknoid and disappeared.

* * *

><p>As they entered the base, Hayate saw that they were all badly wounded. He brought out the medical kit and they started bandaging each other.<p>

"Who the hell was that person?" Hajime said as he wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"That," Hayate said, hesitantly, "was AbareKiller."

"AbareKiller?" the three of them said with confusion.

"He's technically a Super Sentai member," Hayate responded.

"If he's one of us, then why did he try to kill us?" Keisuke asked furiously.

"Hayate-san, I thought you said when you released the henshin devices, they would choose someone who would use them for good," Megumi said.

"I don't know what happened. Maybe it was always like that. The original AbareKiller was evil at first, but he became good in the end. His device, the DinoMinder, probably affects the user." Hayate guessed.

"So you're saying the person using AbreKiller's powers has turned evil," Keisuke said.

"It's just a theory," Hayate pointed out.

"Either way, we have to help whoever is using that suit. We'll still need to find the children and that Inknoid." Hajime said as he stood up.

"Inknoid?" Hayate said, looking confused. "It must be an Evolien. They're a group of AkuGeddon that wants to destroy the Earth."

"That's not a surprise," Megumi commented. "So, any idea where to find the children?"

"Right now, the three of you need to rest. I'll call Nami and we'll search," Hayate said.

They all groaned and sighed at Hayte's order.

"Just stay here," Hayate ordered. He then left.

* * *

><p>Hayate arrived at Nami's shop and told her everything that happened.<p>

"That's terrible. Are you sure Megumi and the others are alright?" Nami asked.

"They're were beaten badly, but they should recover with some rest. But right now, it's up the both of us to look for the children," Haayte said.

"Alright." Nami closed the her shop then she and Hayte split up to search.

While looking for anything, Nami noticed something across the street. She picked it up and saw that it was some white roses.

"These are the roses I gave to that guy," Nami remembered. "What are they doing here?"

She saw a trail of white rose petals leading somewhere. Nami decided to follow them. "_Maybe that guy might know where the children are,_" she thought.

* * *

><p>In a secluded location, Piper happily played his flute, making the children dance for him.<p>

"How wonderful, making others do my work," he praised himself.

"That's enough games," a female voice said from behind.

Piper stopped playing and his body stiffened. "Master!"

"It's time to finish those Super Sentai once and for all. Now, release the children."

"What!" Piper said in shock. "Why? We can still use them for leverage. And even if we don't, we could just kill them."

Piper's master then slapped him and started to shout. "You fool! These brats are not part of my vision. I only want the Super Sentai to be killed by one of their own. Besides, killing them would be too messy. Just do what I say. Now!" she then turned around and disappeared.

"Fine," Piper grumbled. He started playing a flat tone on his flute and it released a small wave. The children then fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Hayate had been looking for hours and he found no sign of the children. "Where could they be?" he asked himself.<p>

Just then, a van with a megaphone on top slowly passed by with an announcement. "Attention people! We have found all the children and they are all safe! There is no need to panic anymore!" The message repeated until Hayate couldn't see the van anymore.

"Why would AkuGeddon take the children and just let them go? Something's not right," Hayate said to himself.

He headed back to his house and he saw Hajime, Keisuke, and Megumi still resting.

"Hey, did you hear about the announcement?" Hayate asked.

They all nodded. "We heard it outside. It's also all over the news," Hajime said.

"Any idea why they didn't kill them?" Keisuke asked.

"I'm not sure. It still doesn't make any sense," Hayate said.

Megumi then stood up. "Hey, where's Nee-san?"

"We split up when we tried searching for the children she still hasn't contacted me," Hayate replied. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Nami saw that the trail of petals had stopped near the park.<p>

"That's strange. This is the place where Megumi-tachi fought the Inknoid." She then came to a realization. "Could that guy be..."

Suddenly, several black and white soldiers appeared and subdued Nami.

Nami tried to break free but they soon tied her up. Piper then stepped out from the trees.

"Well, looks like the performance can now begin." he said.

"Performance?" Nami questioned.

"Yes. The performance for the end of the Super Sentai!" he replied, while laughing wickedly.

* * *

><p>Back at Hayate's house, everyone continued to wait for Nami but she still hasn't returned.<p>

"She's been gone too long," Keisuke said.

"Maybe she went back to her shop." Hajime suggested.

"No, she would have contacted me first," Hayate said.

Suddenly, the computer screen started to flash and a transmission was shown.

"That's probably from Nami," Hayate said. He then opened the transmission.

"Greetings, Super Sentai!" everyone was shocked to hear Inknoid Piper's voice.

Megumi stood up and rushed to the screen. "What did you do to my Nee-san!"

"She's fine, for now," he said mockingly. "You'll find her at the outskirts of the city. If you want to save her, be there within the hour." The transmission was then cut.

"What do we do?" Megumi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?We're going!" Hajime said, standing up as well.

"You do realize this is a trap?" Keisuke pointed out.

"We still need to save Nee-san." Megumi said.

"Go," Hayate said. "Just don't push yourself. I'll be monitoring you from here."

"Alright, let's go," Hajime said. They then hurried and left.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside of the city, already transformed, and they saw Nami tied to a wooden post across them.<p>

"Nee-san!" HurricaneYellow yelled. The three of them ran and untied her.

"Guys, it's a trap," Nami said.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that," MagiRed said.

"And you came anyway." They turned around and saw Piper standing in front of them together with AbareKiller.

"Nami, transform," DekaGreen said.

"Right. **Change Card, Tensou!**" "**_Change, Goseiger!_**" she then transformed to GoseiBlue and pulled out her Gosei Blaster.

"Now, all the players are here. Time to begin." Piper started to play his flute. AbareKiller pulled out his blade and disappeared in a flash.

"Get ready,"DekaGreen said. They all stayed closed together.

In a flash of movement, HurricaneYellow was knocked out of the formation as AbareKiller was holding her by the neck.

DekaGreen and GoseiBlue aimed and fired at AbareKiller. But he moved too fast and dodged their attacks. He then ran around them and created several laser arrows with his blade. The moment he stopped, the arrows shot towards them.

They tried deflecting the arrows, but DekaGreen was soon hit and was pushed back, leaving MagiRed and GoseiBlue.

"He's too fast," MagiRed said. "We need to keep him from moving."

"I got it," GoseiBlue said, bringing out a card. "**Istop Card, Tensou!**" "**_Splash, Seaick Power!_**" Her Tensouder then shot a blast of ice at AbareKiller. AbareKiller tried to dodge it, but his legs were soon frozen.

"Go!" GoseiBlue shouted.

"**Red Fire!**" MagiRed shouted. He flew into the air, forming phoenix-shaped flames and crashed straight into AbareKiller.

AbareKiller was knocked back. He tried to stand up, but GoseiBlue aimed here Seaick Bowgun at him.

"**Blue Check!**" She fired a charged shot, hitting AbareKiller and sending him across and knocking him flat on his face. He then transformed back, his face covered.

"We did it," MagiRed said. He and GoseiBlue pulled HurricaneYellow and DekaGreen up and they slowly walked to the unconscious AbareKiller.

"Let's find who this guy is," DekaGreen said. He turned the body and they were surprised to see Tokime Kira's face.

"I don't believe it. Kira-sama is AbareKiller!" HurricaneYellow said, shocked.

"That explains his disappearance," DekaGreen added.

"So what do we do now?" MagiRed asked.

GoseiBlue stayed silent. "_It is that guy from before. But how come the others know him?_" she thought.

Suddenly, a high pitch was in the air and the four off them covered their ears as they fell to their knees.

Piper walked forward and picked up Kira. "You weren't suppose to win," Piper said, with annoyance in his voice. "Oh well, now my master and the others will want to destroy you themselves." He then carried Kira away and disappeared.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the air turned cold. The Super Sentai stood up and they saw that a black fog formed on a cliff. From inside the fog, five figures stepped out.

"Long time, no see. Magician of the Red." the one with purple armor and a scorpion motif said.

MagiRed was shocked to see the AkuGeddon general he saw before, Sousarii. With him were four unknown figures.

The one on his leftmost was wearing a black cloak, with a butterfly wing design, which covered his entire body. His face had two big purple eyes and he had fangs sticking out of his mouth.

The next one between them was wearing a white lab coat. Instead of a head, he had a head-sized brain. Attached on the center of his face was one eye.

The one on his rightmost was female. She had a human appearance and was dressed in a kunoichi outfit. Her forearms, legs, and streaks of her hair were all made of diamond.

The last one was also female and also had a human appearance. She wore a white robe with several different letters around. She wore a headdress with several black feathers attached.

"General of the Underground Hades Empire Infershia, Madou Lord Sousarii!"

"General of the Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu , Vampire no Dokura!"

"General of the Space Criminals Alienizer, Tensai Seijin Braiar!"

"General of the Space Ninja Group Jakanja, 1st Spear Furadia!"

"General of the Invasion's Garden Evolien, Innovation Messenger Irian!"

They then spoke in unison. "We are the generals of the United Evil Empire, AkuGeddon!"

"And now," Sousarii spoke. "The Super Sentai shall end with your deaths!"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes: <em>Mai Shishi<em> (Lion Dance), MaDeNi (combination of mahoutsukai, deka, and nin)  
><strong>

**A/N: My first 'to be contiued' chapter. I hope you have anticipation for the next one. Below is the bio of the monster of the chapter.**

**Name: Inknoid #1, Piper  
><strong>

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon(Evolien)**

**Abilities: uses his flute to control children  
><strong>


	7. Episode 6: The Five Together

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai**

* * *

><p>Sousarii jumped down from the cliff and onto the ground. Dokura, Braiar, and Furadia did the same. They all faced the stunned Super Sentai.<p>

"Go!" Sousarii said.

Dokura was the first to attack. He opened his cloak, which turned into large bat wings, and he flew towards GoseiBlue, grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. "Let's have a little one on one, my dear," he laughed as he brought a surprised Nami up the cliff.

"Nami!" MagiRed shouted. "You'll pay!" He ran towards them but Sousarii ran forward as well, blocking MagiRed's sword with his staff.

"This time, I will kill you personally," Sousarii said, inches apart from MagiRed's face. The Madou Lord released an energy wave and knocked him aside.

DekaGreen aimed his D-Blaster at Sousarii but a electric blast hit his hand.

"I wouldn't do that. This is between them," Braiar said, pointing a handgun-like blaster at the green Senati warrior.

HurricaneYellow disappeared and soon reappeared behind Braiar and Furadia. She tried to slash them with her Hayatemaru, but Furadia quickly turned around and caught it with her bare hand. The blade didn't even scratch her.

"You seem fun," Furadia said childishly. "I think I'll play with you." She pointed her other hand at HurricaneYellow and it fired several diamond needles, pushing HurricaneYellow back.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, Hayate was frantic. "This is not good." He then stood up and quickly left the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on top of of the cliff, Dokura dropped GoseiBlue to the ground. She stood up and fired her Gosei Blaster, trying to shoot him down. However, Dokura's body separated into small bats and they started to swarm around GoseiBlue. She tried to shake them off, but they soon reformed back into Dokura and, face to face with her, swiftly slashed her with his main weapon, a rapier.<p>

"Not even a challenge," he commented, bringing out a black wilted rose and holding it up.

Meanwhile, both DekaGreen and HurricaneYellow were being beaten as Braiar continued to shoot at them, while Furadia slashed them with her diamond claws if they tried to fight back.

MagiRed also struggled as Sousarii shot a scorpion tail-shaped energy beam, knocking MagiRed to the ground and transforming back. The others, who also transformed back, were thrown next to him. The generals then surrounded them.

"Didn't even put much of a fight," Dokura said mockingly.

"To think they defeated our soldiers," Braiar added.

"I'm bored already. Let's kill them now," Furadia whined.

Sousarii stepped forward. "No need to worry, we'll finish them off here." He raised his staff and prepared to finish them off. Suddenly, several smoke bombs landed in the area and the smoke completely covered them. The generals could not see anything. Dokura opened his wings and blew away the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that the Super Sentai were gone.

"Where did they go?" Braiar asked angrily.

"Aw, I was looking forward to hearing their screams," Furadia frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Dokura said. "They are no threat to us and we still have AbareKiller."

"Either way, all the Super Sentai must be destroyed. That is AkuGeddon's goal," Sousarii stated. "For now, we return." He then opened a portal.

As they walked towards the portal, Irian finally jumped down from the cliff and joined them.

"It took you long enough. Why didn't you fight?" Dokura asked, annoyed at the Evolien .

"I saw no reason to help since you were doing just fine," she replied calmly.

"Well next time, lend a hand so we can finish them off faster," Braiar said.

"Hm." Irian turned away from them. "Soon, my Inknoid will eliminate those Super Sentai anyway."

* * *

><p>Hayate helped Hajime, Nami, Keisuke, and Megumi back into the house and onto some couches. He saw that they were all severely wounded. He got the first-aid kit and started bandaging their wounds.<p>

"You should have ran while you had the chance. The four of you didn't have enough power to defeat those generals." Hayate said, tying their bandages.

Hajime stood up. "We could have beaten them!" he shouted, but the pain in his shoulders forced him to sit back down.

"It was an impossible situation," Keisuke said. "They were in a completely different level than the other monsters we've fought."

Megumi then stood up. "Is everyone forgetting that Kira-sama is AbareKiller!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I saw it through the monitors," Hayate said. "It seems your celebrity is a Super Sentai warrior as well."

"Well if he is, he seems weak to be controlled that easily," Keisuke said bitterly.

"Don't you say that about Kira-sama!" Megumi argued, yelling even louder.

Hayate pushed down Megumi to force her to sit. "Enough. Right now all of you need to rest. Go home and we'll worry about Kira and the Inknoid tomorrow."

Megumi sighed. "Fine."

They all slowly stood up and left, returning to their homes. When they were all gone, Hayate went back to the computer screens and continued the search for Kira.

"They're going to send you out sooner or later," Hayate said to himself. He watched the screens and waited patiently.

* * *

><p>Nami got back to her shop and she went to bed to rest from her wounds. Before she slept, she thought to herself.<p>

"_That guy, Kira. He was in my shop earlier in the day. I wonder why someone like him would be wandering around?" _

She shook the thought out of her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In a secluded part of the forest, Piper paced impatiently."What's taking my master so long to arrive?"<p>

Finally, Irian appeared and faced Piper. "Stop with your whining. I'm already here."

"Sorry, master," the Inknoid apologized.

"Now, where's our guest?" Irian asked.

Piper pointed near some rocks where an unconscious Kira laid. Irian walked towards him and then kicked him, waking Kira up.

When Kira saw Irian and Piper, he backed away. "Where am I?" he said, panicking.

"Do you remember anything?" Irian asked, smiling.

"I...," Kira said. "I remember I started hearing some strange music. After that, everything went blank."

"Good, my Inknoid's ability works well," Irian said. "Now, go."

Kira looked confused. "What?"

"You can go. It won't matter. Piper will be able to control you from anywhere for as long as you live."

Kira was shaken by this. He then got up and just ran.

Irian watched as he disappeared from the forest. She just laughed as their new puppet would be used to destroy the Super Sentai.

* * *

><p>As Nami walked out to open her shop, she saw Kira collapsed across the street.<p>

"Kira!" Nami yelled. She ran to him and shook him.

Kira woke up. "What, Nami?"

Nami smiled. "I see you remember my name. What are you doing here?"

"I've got nowhere to go. As long as that monster is out there, he can take control of me whenever he wants," Kira explained.

"What?" Nami was shocked.

Kira just sighed. "You probably don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I do," she responded.

Kira looked confused. "How would you know?"

Nami pulled him to his feet. "You better come inside. It's a long story."

Nami brought Kira to her shop and she explained everything about the Super Sentai, AKuGeddon, and him being AbareKiller.

"So I tried to kill you and your friends?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Nami responded.

Kira soon hung his head. "I really screwed things up here, didn't I?"

"No! It's not your fault!" Nami said, quickly.

"If I didn't come here, none of this would have happened."

Nami gave him a confused look. "I thought you came here because the Inknoid already took control of you? That's why you disappeared when your flight landed."

Kira lifted his head. "No, I planned my own disappearance and escaped on my own."

Nami was surprised. "Why?"

Kira sat down. "When you're famous at a young age, everything changes for you. My whole life has all been about writing. Everyone only sees me as a great writer, nothing else." He paused. "I made myself disappear because I want to be free from all of that. I want something more for my life."

After he spoke, Nami giggled. "What's so funny?" Kira asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry," Nami said apologetically. "It's just that by disappearing, you might never be able to show your face ever and you won't really be free. Just in hiding."

Kira then sighed. "I guess I didn't really think this through."

Nami sat beside him. "If you want to find more meaning in your life, you need to find that. Running away won't help. You should be free to live your life regardless of your status. Fight for your freedom."

Kira looked at Nami and smiled. "Thanks Nami."

Suddenly, Kira heard the strange music and his face then became a blank expression. He stood up and walked outside.

"Kira?" Nami looked puzzled."Oh no." She then realized that Kira was under Piper's control again. She ran outside and grabbed his shoulder. "Stop!"

However, he pulled his shoulder away. He then activated the Dino Minder on his wrist and he transformed into AbareKiller. With his super speed, he ran off and disappeared.

Nami pulled out her Tensouder. "Hayate, I found Kira. He's under Piper's control again. I need you to find him."

"Got it," Hayate responded. "He's somewhere around the center of the city. I'll contact the others and send them there."

"Okay," Nami brought out her Change card. "**Tensou!**"

* * *

><p>Hajime-tachi, already transformed, arrived at the center of the city. When they arrived, they saw that the streets were destroyed, the roads cracked, and some buildings leveled.<p>

"This is horrible," HurricaneYellow said.

AbareKiller soon appeared in the center of the damage. Behind him was Piper.

"Do you like what your 'comrade' has done?" Piper mocked, his voice laced with amusement.

"You'll pay for this!" MagiRed shouted. The four of them brought out their weapons, preparing to fight.

GoseiBlue looked at AbareKiller and she felt hesitant. "_I just hope we won't have to kill him,_" she thought.

"Attack!" Piper commanded. AbreKiller disappeared again in a flash. The four Super Sentai went into a closed formation, preparing for his attack. Suddenly, AbareKiller appeared above and formed his laser arrows, which shot them directly from behind, breaking their formation.

He then started rapidly slashing HurricaneYellow, giving her no chance to block his attacks.

DekaGreen grunted and aimed his D-Blaster and fired. However, AbareKiller pulled HurricaneYellow and turned around, using her as a shield for the blasts. He then shoved HurricaneYellow towards DekaGreen. The green Sentai warrior caught her, AbareKiller slashed both of them, canceling their transformation.

* * *

><p>Above the buildings, Irian watched as AbareKiller defeated the first two Sentai. Behind her, the other generals watched as well.<p>

"It seems your Inknoid is doing better with his puppet," Braiar said.

"Let's hope he'll finish the job this time," Dokura added.

"Tch," Irian replied irritatedly. "Just watch. my Inknoid with finish what all your monsters failed to do."

* * *

><p>Back to the battle, AbareKiller turned to MagiRed and GoseiBlue.<p>

MagiRed gripped his sword and ran forward. As he raised his sword and prepared to strike down, the sword was blocked by AbareKiller's Wing Pentact. They were both locked together by their blades. Suddenly, AabreKiller did a side kick, hitting MagiRed's side. The red magician lost balance and AbareKiller was able to slash his body. He then formed laser arrows again and shot them point blank at MagiRed's chest. MagiRed was knocked to ground and transformed back.

GoseiBlue tensed as she was the only one left. AbareKiller faced her and he created more laser arrows. He pointed them at her and they moved forward. GoseiBlue shot the arrows down with her blaster, but AbareKiller used the opportunity to strike from behind. But GoseiBlue was fast enough to dodge the attack. She jumped to a distance and activated a Tensou technique. "**Presshower Card, Tensou!**" "_**Splash, Seaick** **Power!**_"

Several jets of water shot up from the ground, hitting AbareKiller and knocking him to the ground. GoseiBlue walked forward and pointed her blaster at AbareKiller. However, she soon lowered her weapon.

"Get up!" Piper yelled.

AbareKiller got up again, kicked the blaster from her hand, and slashed GoseiBlue. She fell back and her transformation was canceled. AbareKiller started walking forward, preparing to finish her.

Nami barely pulled herself up and faced the approaching AbareKiller.

She then started to speak. "Kira, listen. You said you wanted to be free. If you stay like this, you'll be their puppet forever. You need to fight back. Take back control of your body. If you really want your freedom, then your will to be free is stronger than that Inknoid's control. Fight it, Kira! Fight!"

Hearing this, Piper just laughed. "Your words won't reach him. He's just a mere puppet now."

AbareKiller raised his blade and prepared to strike down Nami. Nami just closed her eyes.

"Nami!" Hajime yelled.

AbareKiller then brought his blade towards Nami.

"_Kira,_ _stop!_" a mysterious voice said. Unaware to everyone else, AbareKiller froze for a moment. His mind then shifted to a different location.

* * *

><p>Kira opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a white subspace. He tried to move, but he couldn't lift his arms or legs. He saw that there were chains around both his arms and legs.<p>

"Hey, help! Somebody, help!" He tried to call for help, but it seemed that he was the only one there.

Suddenly, Kira saw someone walking towards him. It was a man who was wearing a white doctor's coat. On his left wrist was the Dino Minder.

"So this is what your reduced to," he said in a cold voice. "I guess it was a mistake to give you my power if you'll just end up doing the same mistakes I did."

"Please, it's not my fault." However, inside, Kira felt that he was responsible for what's happening.

"Looks like you'll be their tool for destruction forever," the man said.

Kira hung his head from hearing this. "Maybe you're ri-" Kira was about to agree, but he then remembered what Nami said to him. 'Fight for your freedom.' He faced the man. "You're wrong. I won't be a puppet." He then smirked. "After all, if I can't escape from this, I won't achieve the freedom I want." He started pulling the chains, trying to break free.

The man looked at Kira's new conviction. "The desire to be free." He smiled. "How exciting. Be sure to keep an eye on him," he addressed the giant silhouetted figure behind him. Its outline was shaped like a giant flying dinosaur.

"Of course, _gera_. Give my regards to Father, _gera_," it said.

The man smiled and, for a brief moment, turned into AbareKiller and disappeared.

Kira continued to pull the chains, but to no avail. Suddenly, the giant dinosaur spread its wings and blew a raging gust of wind. The wave cracked the chains, weakening them.

"The last effort should be from you. Good luck, _gera_." It then disappeared as well.

Kira looked at the cracked chains and he gripped them. "Ahhh!" he shouted as he pulled and broke the chains.

Everything went black after.

* * *

><p>As AbareKiller brought the blade towards Nami with all his strength, he quickly turned and threw his Wing Pentact. It flew straight at Piper's flute, hitting it, and destroying it.<p>

The Super Sentai, Piper, and the generals were all shocked at this.

"My flute! My precious flute!" Piper fell to his knees and tried to gather the shattered remains.

AbareKiller canceled his transformation. Kira was now wearing a white doctor's coat. He looked at Nami and offered his hand. Nami smiled and took it.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Nami said.

Kira smirked. "It was only thanks to you."

Hajime, Keisuke, and Megumi ran to both of them and they were relieved.

"It seems that you're free from the Inknoid's control," Keisuke stated, giving a short grin.

"This is great. Kira-sama is one of us now," Megumi cheerfully added.

Suddenly, Hajime approached Kira and punched him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Kira asked.

"That's," Hajime started, "was for the beating you gave earlier." He then smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome to the team."

Kira smiled back and shook his hand.

"Unforgivable."

They all turned and saw Piper standing holding his broken pieces of his flute. "Truly unforgivable! Bamia soldiers!" The white and black soldiers appeared, holding their snake staffs.

"Everyone, let's finish this," Hajime said.

"Right," Keisuke said.

Nami and Megumi nodded in agreement.

Kira looked at all of them. "Yes. Let's make this a thrilling end."

They all brought out their henshin devices.

"**Heavenly Saints, Grant me the Power of Magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

"**Change Card, Tensou!**" "**_Change, Goseiger!_**"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger! Face On!**"

"**Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!**"

"**Bakuryuu Change!**"

The five of them transformed into their Sentai forms. They faced Piper and the army of Bamias.

"The Burning Flame Element! Magician of the Red! MagiRed!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! GoseiBlue!"

"Three! Investigating with Futuristic Technology! DekaGreen!"

"The land quakes, the flowers sing! Earth Nin! HurricaneYellow!"

"The finest example of excitement! AbareKiller!"

"The warriors who fight for justice!" they said in unison. "We are SUPER SENTAI!"

"Kill them!" Piper shouted. The Bamias charged forward.

"Let's go." MagiRed said. The five Sentais dispersed and started battling the soldiers.

MagiRed slashed through several Bamias, forcing them to form a circle . He then grabbed one of the Bamia's staffs. "**Jiruma Magiiro!**" he said, pointing at the staff, which then turned into a giant ring. He threw up into the air and it wrapped around the Bamias. He then pointed his MagiStick at the Bamias. "**Jii Magika!**" A blaze of fire shot out of his MagiStick, burning the captive Bamias. "Checkmate!" he said as the soldiers exploded into flames.

GoseiBlue started shooting the Bamias around her with both her Gosei Blaster and Seaick Bowgun. As they fell from the blasts, several more appeared in groups. GoseiBlue pulled out her Tensouder.** "Gosei Headder Card, Tensou!**" "**_Summon, Shark Headder!_**" The Shark Headder appeared and GoseiBlue attached it on the front of her blaster. "**Shark Bullet! Punish!**" She shot a pressurized shark -shaped blast, destroying the Bamias.

DekaGreen knocked down the Bamias surrounding him using his D-Knuckle and D-Rod. As he was getting into a tight spot, he jumped in air, dodging their attacks. While airborne, he combined his weapons together, forming his D-Blaster. As he landed on the ground, he aimed at the Bamias, who didn't turn around in time to see what was about to happen. "**Maximum Output! Strike Out!**" He shot a powerful blast, destroying the Bamias instantly.

HurricaneYellow appeared from beneath the ground and slashed the Bamias from behind. She then dove down again, easily avoiding their attacks. When she jumped up again, she performed a technique. "**Chou Ninpou: Jirai Geki!**" She thrust her sword to the ground, releasing a shock wave which knocked the Bamias right off the sides.

AbareKiller, using his super speed, slashed his way around the Bamias. When he stopped moving, the remaining Bamias surrounded him. They raised their staffs, ran forward, and prepared to strike. But AbareKiller ran outside the circle, making the Bamias crash into each other. As they got up, they saw dozens of laser arrows around them. AbareKiller simply pointed his blade at them and the arrows charged forward, hitting and destroying them.

The five gathered together, having destroyed all the foot soldiers. They then faced Piper.

"You're the only one left now," DekaGreen said.

"Let's take him down," HurricaneYellow added.

"Alright!" MagiRed said. "I'll start." He then ran forward and jumped to the air. "**Red Fire!**" He formed the phoenix-shaped flames and he flew towards Piper. Piper dodged the full attack, but he was singed around his body.

As he regained his footing, DekaGreen, using the D-Rod, and HurricaneYellow, using the Hayatemaru, started slashing him.

"**Green Cut!**" Dekagreen delivered a powerful slash to Piper's back.

"**Chou Ninpou: Kage no Mai!**" With ninja speed, HurricaneYellow slashed rapidly all around the Inknoid.

GoseiBlue then stepped forward. "**Istop Card, Tensou!**" "_**Splash Seaick Power!**_" She shot a freezing wave at Piper, now dazed. Ice quickly formed around his body.

"Kira, Do you want to finish him? It would be appropriate," GoseiBlue asked.

AbareKiller nodded.

As Piper struggled to get free, AbareKiller looked directly at the Inknoid. "It's time to pay you back for what you did to me." Using his speed, he circled around him and created his laser arrows. He pointed forward and his arrows attacked, hitting the frozen Inknoid and creating a heavy mist.

Piper, freed from the ice, tried to get up, but he was then slashed from the chest by AbareKiller. "Enjoy your killer finish," the white warrior said.

Piper clutched his broken flute. "Like any... great musician, I die... with my instrument... NEXT TO ME!" He then exploded.

The Super Sentai gathered around each other. "We did it!" HurricaneYellow cheered. The other four were all happy as well.

* * *

><p>After the generals witnessed the battle, Braiar spoke. "Well, that's that."<p>

"It's not over," Irian said, smiling. "You forget, my creations have another form."

* * *

><p>Within the remains, a strange fruit started moving. It shot up into the air and exploded into a black cloud, which started raining. The Inknoid's remains then combined back together and grew. Piper was now resurrected as a giant. The Super Sentai were all surprised at this.<p>

"You'll pay for what you did!" he lifted his foot and prepared to stomp on them. The Super Sentai dodged, but were knocked to the ground from the shock wave.

* * *

><p>Hayate watched as the Super Sentai continued to dodge Piper's giant steps.<p>

"This is bad. They can't beat a monster that big."

* * *

><p>The Super Sentai found a place to hide in some destroyed cars. They saw Piper still looking for them.<p>

"How can we defeat something that huge?" GoseiBlue asked.

"We can't. It' to big," DekaGreen said.

"Our attacks won't even scratch it," HurricaneYellow added.

"We have to try something," MagiRed argued.

"_You can use me, gera._"

The four Super Sentai turned to AbareKiller.

"What did you say?" DekaGreen asked.

"_Down here._" AbareKiller lifted his Dino Brace and saw that the dinosaur on the plate was talking. The Super Sentai were all freaked out from this.

"_What, you've never seen a talking dinosaur, gera?_" it said.

"'Gera?" AbareKiller then realized something. "You're the one that helped me."

"_That's right, now just call for me and I can come and help._"

"But I don't know your name." AbareKiller said.

"_Trust me, you do._" the device then went silent.

"Come on Kira, think," GoseiBlue said.

"We don't have much time," Hurricane Yellow added. They saw that Piper was heading close to their hiding spot.

AbareKiller started to think. He tried to recall the name.

However, Piper lifted the cars and finally found them. He lifted his foot and brought it down. The four Super Sentai crowded around AbareKiller and shielded themselves.

AbareKiller then spoke to his Dino Minder. "Come, Top Galer!" he shouted.

A dimensional portal opened and out came a giant white flying dinosaur. It rammed Piper and pushed him far from the Super Sentai.

"_Took you long enough, gera._" Top Galer said. "_Now, let me take care of this guy._"

Top Galer landed on a building and started to flap his wings. The air around him started to grow larger and it headed toward Piper. Piper struggled against the pressure, which soon started to cut him. The current was so strong, Piper was blown to the air.

"_Time to end this, gera._" Top Galer flew fast into the sky, overtaking the blown up Piper. As Top Galer was high enough, he saw Piper approaching up. Top Galer made a nose dive and spun around. With his speed, he ran through Piper. The Inknoid yelled in pain and he exploded.

The Super Sentai were all happy. Top Galer landed and the Super Sentai approached him as they de-henshined.

"Thank you!" Megumi said.

"_It was no problem, gera,_" Top Galer said. He then faced Kira. "_Just call again if you need me, gera._" He took to the sky and disappeared.

Kira smiled at this.

"We better leave before the police get here. I just called them in," Keisuke said.

They all nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Irian was extremely angered. "They'll pay for this. Especially that AbareKiller!"<p>

Dokura opened a dimensional portal. "Well, that's good and all, but I'll be leaving. I see no beauty in this defeat." He stepped through the portal. Braiar soon followed.

"Good luck next time, Irian-chan," Furadia teased as she walked through the portal.

Irian clenched her fist.

"We will prevail," Sousarii said. "After all, we belong to the great AkuGeddon." He then walked through the portal as well.

Irian stared at the result of her failure. "I will have my revenge." She finally followed through the portal, which disappeared soon after.

* * *

><p>As the Super Sentai arrived back at Hayate's house, they celebrated their victory.<p>

Hayate spoke. "With Kira, the Super Sentai are now complete. Now, we just have to figure out how to stop AkuGeddon."

"For now Hayate, let's just get some rest first," Nami said.

"I agree with Nee-san," Megumi added.

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves. I have to help the other policemen clean up the mess we caused earlier," Keisuke said as he left.

"Well, we wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Kira." Hajime said.

"Everyone, thanks. For everything." Kira said.

The Super Sentai continued their celebration. With the complete team, they would soon prepare for the battles to come. Continue protecting the Earth. Continue fighting, Super Sentai!

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes: <em>Jirai Geki<em> (Land Mine), NEXT TO ME (_katakana _sounds like _Nezumi_, _Nezumi_= Rat)  
><strong>

**A/N: This chapter completes the Super Sentai team. The following chapters will be fillers. Continue your support and PLEASE REVIEW. Below will be the bios of the Super Sentai and the AkuGeddon generals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Sentai:<strong>

**Name: Yuki Hajime**

**Age: 23  
><strong>

**Sentai Form: MagiRed  
><strong>

**Description: The first of the Super Sentai to appear. He has a head strong and reckless attitude and put himself in dangerous situations to help others. He is unemployed but works in various side jobs. His Sentai form is originally from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and gained the ability to cast spells.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Aoishi Nami<strong>

**Age: 25  
><strong>

**Sentai Form: GoseiBlue  
><strong>

**Description: The second of the Super Sentai to appear. She has a kind personality and cares for the well-being of others. She runs a flower shop and lets Hajime work for her often.** Her Sentai form is originally from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and gained the ability to use Tensou techniques.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jiro Keisuke<strong>

**Age: 28  
><strong>

**Sentai Form: DekaGreen  
><strong>

**Description: The third of the Super Sentai to appear. He is strict and abides by the law. He is a policeman who usually informs the othes about cases relating to AkuGeddon.** His Sentai form is originally from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and gained the ability to cast judgment on criminal monsters. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:Aoishi Megumi<strong>

**Age: 22  
><strong>

**Sentai Form: HurricaneYellow  
><strong>

**Description: The fourth Super Sentai to appear. She is Nami's younger sister. She has a care-free personality and has the tendency to be oblivious when working. She is a mechanical engineer and creates various mechanical items like tracking devices.**** Her Sentai form is originally from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, and gained the ability to use ninja techniques.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tokime Kira<br>**

**Sentai Form: AbareKiller**

**Age: 25  
><strong>

**Description: The fifth Super Sentai to appear. He has a closed and reserved personality, but is a good person inside. After breaking from Irian'scontrol, he joined the Super Sentai, completing the team. He is a successful author and is adored by many. His Sentai form is originally from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, and gained the ability to call upon his partner Bakuryuu, Top Galer, who has the same name as his father, the original Top Galer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AkuGeddon Generals<strong>

**Name: Madou Lord Sousarii  
><strong>

**Description: The general of the Infersha with a scorpion design. He is a loyal follower to AkuGeddon's cause and would do anything to progress their goal, showing no mercy to those who get in his way. He wields a scorpion staff which he uses for battle and his spells.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Vampire no Dokura<br>**

****Description: The general of the Yumajuu with a butterfly and vampire design. He enjoys beautiful things in the term of withered flowers and polluted 'beauty'. He has the ability to fly and turn into a swarm of bats to move freely. He wields a rapier as his weapon.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tensai Seijin Braiar<br>**

****Description: The general of the Alienizer who wears a lab coat and has brain for a head. He has a cold calculating personality which helps him develop different types of weapons that he sells to space criminals. He wields a hangun-like blaster that shoots an electric charge.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: 1st Spear Furadia<br>**

**Description: The general of the Jakanja who wears kunoichi outfit and has forearms, legs and strands of hair made of diamond. She uses a playful personality as a front for her evil nature. She has the ability to create Jewel-based nins. She can shoot diamond needles from her hands and has an diamond hard body.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Innovation Messenger Irian<br>**

**Description: The general of the Evolien who wears a feathered headdress and an elegant white robe with black lining. She has the ability to create fairy tale-themed monsters called Inknoids. She thinks highly of her art and often praises herself. She wields a fan with white feathers, using the feathers to create Inknoids.  
><strong>


	8. Episode 7: The Super King Rises

**A/N: I do not own Super Sentai.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hajime, Nami, Keisuke, Megumi, and Kira were all gathered around a table in their base. They were all still tired due to the early morning. Hayate had called them to discuss about the AkuGeddon Generals.<p>

"Sousarii, general of the Infersha. He wields magic and also the most loyal to the AkuGeddon cause. He would do anything to advance AkuGeddon's plans.

"Dokura, general of the Yuumajuu. He is very vain and has a narcissistic personality. This makes him want to take anything that is beautiful in his eyes.

"Braiar, general of the Alienizers. He creates the machines and weaponry of AkuGeddon. He has an I.Q. over the normal genius level of a human and can think of several possibilities before they happen.

"Furadia, general of the Jakanja. She is the sister of one of the original generals of Jakanja, but she was destroyed by the Super Sentai, which makes Furadia the highest rank in the Jakanja. She has a child-like mentality, making her unpredictable and dangerous.

"Irian, general of the Evolien. She has an artistic mentality and views her creations as art. She does everything to make sure that they are perfect and she thinks highly of everything she makes."

When he was finished, he faced the others. "If you face the generals again, you will need to be prepared. That's why, with the completion of the five Super Sentai, I decided it was time to choose a leader," Hayate said.

The five Sentai warriors were speechless. Megumi stood up and spoke first. "So who gets to be the leader?"

Nami pulled Megumi back to her seat. "What she means is who do you think would be a good leader out of the five of us?"

"In my dimension, the red Sentai warrior was always the leader of the team," Hayate said.

Hajime stood up from his seat. "You're saying I'm the leader. Awesome!"

"Hold on a minute! You can't just decide the leader based on colors. Besides, Hajime isn't leader material," Keisuke objected.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hajime said, walking to Keisuke.

It means you don't have what it takes to be the leader of this team," Keisuke replied.

Hajime then grabbed Keisuke by the collar and Keiuske did the same. The others tried to pull them apart, trying to keep them from hurting each other.

Hayate sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>In between the dimensions, there was a giant castle. It was black with several spires around it, made from both rock and steel. In the center was a giant '<strong>Λ<strong>' symbol inside a gold circle. Inside the castle, four of the AkuGeddon generals were having a meeting.

"Is this location even safe?" Dokura commented.

"I scanned the area. It's suitable enough for the Death Geddon Castle to be hidden," Braiar said. "As long as you don't stray far from the area."

"Why not?" Irian asked.

"Because then you'd be lost between the dimensions with no chance of finding your way back," Braiar bluntly said.

"How scary," Furadia said.

"Shut up," Irian said, irritated. "Where's Sousarii? He should be here for this meeting."

Sousarii then walked in. He sat on his seat and stayed quiet.

"What were you doing, Sasori-chan?" Furadia cheerfully asked.

"Silence!" Sousarii roared. "As a general of AkuGeddon, you will properly address me!"

"How mean!" Furadia cried and pouted.

"Calm down Sousarii. You don't have to shout," Dokura complained.

Sousarii said nothing and sat back down.

"On with the meeting then," Braiar said. "As you know, this dimension has no Super Sentai at all. This will make our invasion much more easier."

"But there's still the problem with that Super Sentai escapee and the five humans he found," Irian said.

"That will be no problem," Sousarii said. "Super Sentai or not, they are not strong enough to defy us."

"With all that said, I've already started a plan," Braiar said.

The other generals faced Braiar.

"I've brought in one of my clients to this dimension. He should be of some use with our invasion," Brair softly chuckled.

* * *

><p>At the park, there were a group of people jogging. As they were finishing, several Anaroids suddenly appeared and restrained them. They tried to run, but were stopped by two blue colored androids with an 'X' shape on their faces. An orange android with a spikes surrounding his head stepped forward.<p>

He brought out silver discs and attached them to each of the joggers. When he was finished he pulled out a small switch and pressed it. The joggers instantly disappeared.

He distributed the discs to the Anaroids. "Continue the search. Get as many as you can," he ordered. The Anaroids nodded and dispersed.

"It's time to start the operation," the orange android said as he laughed.

* * *

><p>"I know that Hajime and Keisuke are arguing over who is the leader," Kira said. "But did it really have to come to this?"<p>

Kira, Nami, Megumi, and Hayate were looking Hajime and Hayate, who were now both in track suits and were preparing to race each other.

"Isn't there any other way to solve this fight?" Nami asked.

"They've already competed in arm wrestling, which Hajime won, and in answering a science equation, which Keisuke won," Hayate said.

"So this race is the tie-breaker," Megumi finished saying.

"I doubt that this will end well," Hayate said while shaking his head.

Finally, Hajime and Keisuke took their running stance.

"Ready," Hajime began. "_I'm going to win this time!_" he thought in his mind.

"Set," Keisuke continued. "_I'll be leader!_" he thought to himself.

"Go!" they both said and ran forward. They were keeping up to each other as they ran to the streets.

"How far will they go?" Megumi wondered.

"They'll run around the streets until they reach back here. The one who gets here first wins," Kira explained.

"So we'll just have to wait," Nami said. They all then sat down and waited.

* * *

><p>Hajime and Keisuke were both running equally fast. They were neck to neck with each other.<p>

"I need...to run...faster!" Hajime said while panting.

"You'll need...to do...better than that!" Keisuke while panting as well.

When they turned to the next street, they both abruptly stopped. They saw Anaroids capturing some people from a gym.

"Damn it. Looks like our race will have to be put on hold," Keisuke said, bringing out his SP License.

"Right," Hajime replied, bringing out his Magiphone.

"**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger!**"

They both transformed and brought out their weapons.

DekaGreen fired his D-Blaster and shot several Anaroids. "Run!" he shouted to the people. They nodded and quickly ran away.

MagiRed ran forward and slashed the distracted Anaroids, destroying them.

"Was that all of them?" MagiRed asked.

Suddenly, they were shot by two laser blasts and fell to the ground. As they got up, they saw two blue 'X' head shaped androids aiming their blasters at them.

DekaGreen pointed his blaster as well. "Wait for my signal, then attack."

"I can handle myself," MagiRed said. He jumped in the air and said, "**Red Fire!**", forming his phoenix flames and flew towards the androids. They tried shooting him, but the flames prevented their attacks from hitting the red warrior. MagiRed dove down and hit one of the androids while the other ducked. When the other robot stood up, DekaGreen had his blaster at point blank to its chest. He pulled the trigger and the android gained a big gaping hole in its chest before it fell to the ground.

They both transformed back when they saw no more robots approaching.

Keisuke walked to Hajime and punched him. "Why didn't you listen to me!"

"I knew I could take them," Hajime argued after recovering from the punch.

"A real leader would listen to his comrades," Keisuke shouted.

"A real leader would take action!" Hajime argued back.

They looked at each other with angry glares. Keisuke then broke off and looked at the debris. He noticed a disc lying near the remains of the blue android.

"For now, let's go back and tell the others about what happened," Keisuke said and started walking back.

"Fine," Hajime replied and followed. "For the record, this race is postponed until we finish this case."

* * *

><p>In a undisclosed location, two men were fighting hand to hand inside an arena. It was obvious that both were already tired, weak, and beaten.<p>

When they both fell to the ground from exhaustion, a voice spoke. "Batsuroids, administer the serum."

Two blue androids walked forward carrying a syringe full of green liquid. They each injected the syringe at the necks of the two men. A few seconds later, both fighters stood up again, this time they had a raging look on their face and they started attacking each other like wild animals.

Above the arena, a figure sat on a golden throne. "Now this is entertainment," he snickered.

* * *

><p>After they told everyone what happened, they all went back to Hayate's house. When they returned, Hayate and Megumi started analyzing the disc Keisuke brought back. When they were finished, they told the rest of the team.<p>

"This disc is a teleportation device. When it's attached to a person, it activates through a controller and transports them to wherever the device was specified to transport them," Hayate said.

"So what would AkuGeddon be doing with these?" Nami asked.

"They're probably kidnapping people," Keisuke suggested. "As to what their plan is, that's undetermined right now."

"Well what do we do then?" Hajime asked.

"For now," Megumi spoke, "we wait. Hayate and I can keep analyzing this device and see if we can trace the source, but it could take some time."

"Just call us if you find anything," Nami said.

"For now, the rest of you should look around and see if you can find anymore information about AkuGeddon's plan," Hayate said.

"Right," they agreed.

"As they stepped out of the house, Keisuke spoke. "I'll head back to the police station and see if there have been any missing person reports."

"Got it," Nami replied. "Come on, Hajime, Kira."

They then left and split up.

Back inside Hayate's house, Megumi was still trying to look for any clues on the disc. "This is going to be hard," she said, scratching her head.

"Don't worry,we'll find something," Hayate said. "By the way, have you worked on what we discussed before?"

Megumi faced him. "It's not complete yet, but it will be soon."

"Good, if AkuGeddon brings out more powerful monsters, we'll need that power to beat them."

* * *

><p>Hajime and Nami were asking people if they've seen people disappearing. So far, nothing new has come up.<p>

"This is going to take forever!" Hajime frustratingly said.

"Calm down. I'm sure something will turn up," Nami said reassuringly. "By the way, how is it going with Keisuke?"

Hjaime snorted. "He still thinks he should be the leader. It's really annoying."

"Cheer up. I'm sure it will work out," Nami said.

"I just want him to acknowledge me for once," Hajime muttered.

They continued searching for any leads.

* * *

><p>Kira looked in the other side of the city. He was wearing a hat to cover his face, so no one will recognize him.<p>

"_Being famous has its disadvantages._" Kira thought.

As he looked for anything suspicious, he saw a bright flash from across the streets. "What was that?" Kira wondered. He then ran to the direction of the light.

When Kira arrived at the location he was shocked to see two unconscious men on the ground. He ran to them and checked their pulses. He was relieved that they were still breathing. However, he noticed a small puncture on both their necks. He brought out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Then Kira contacted the others through his Dino Minder. "Guys, I think I found something."

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Kira, Hajime, and Nami were at the waiting area.<p>

"How long does it take for a policeman to pull some evidence?" Hajime said as he paced.

"It's hard enough that we're asking Keisuke to steal evidence. Let's just be patient," Nami suggested.

"You don't need to wait that long," Kira said. "Here he comes."

Keisuke walked to the others and showed a vial of green fluid. "This strange liquid was found inside their bloodstream. We should take it back to Hayate."

"Right," everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>At Hayate's house, Keisuke showed the liquid to Hayate and told everyone about the case.<p>

According to the autopsy, the victims died of heart failure. There were also several bruises on several parts of their bodies. This liquid was completely eating their cells," Keisuke then looked at Hayate. "Do you know anything that can do this to a person's body?"

Hayate sighed. "Unfortunately, I do. This liquid is most likely a drug called Dreline Boost. It gives the user a surge of immense strength. However, the side effects causes the user to exhibit animalistic behavior and if they exert too much energy, their heart gives in."

The Super Sentai were all horrified from this revelation.

Finally, Keisuke spoke. "Those two were part of a missing person's report. They, along with their companions, disappeared when all of them were taking a morning jog. It most likely that AkuGeddon kidnapped these people and are using that drug on them for something."

"So how will we find the other missing people?" Kira asked.

"Well," Megumi said, "I've been working on that device you gave to me. If I can re-program it, I might be able to trace it back to the source. But it will take time."

They all sighed after hearing this.

"Right now, all we can do is wait," Nami said.

Hearing this, Hajime slammed his fist to the table. "We don't have that kind of time! What if more people turn up dead?"

"We just need to hope that we can find them first," Hayate replied.

Keisuke then walked to the door. "I'll be back. I just need to report to the station." He then left.

Hajime stood up as well and left. Nami tried to call him, but Hayate stopped her. "Let him go. He needs to get his head straight."

Nami just sighed and sat back down.

* * *

><p>Keisuke, now wearing a track suit, was jogging around the park. "<em>Let's see if AkuGeddon takes my bait<em>," he thought.

Suddenly, another jogger runs right pass Keisuke. Keisuke eyes widen as he sees that the jogger is Hajime.

"Hajime, what the hell are you doing!" Keisuke yelled.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I want to know," Hajime yelled back. "I could tell that you were hiding something. So what is it?"

Keisuke ran faster until he reached Hajime's pace. "If you want to know, all the missing people were all physically adept. That's probably why they were taken."

"So you're using yourself as bait to draw AkuGeddon's attention," Hajime smirked. "And you thought _I_ was reckless."

"Shut up. You're not even suppose to be here."

As they continued to argue, several Anaroids appeared and jumped both of them. However, Keisuke and Hajime both pulled out their henshin devices and transformed. The energy blasted the Mechanoids to the ground.

They brought out their weapons and started fighting. MagiRed blasted the Anaroids with his fire, pushing them back. Then DekaGreen, using his D-rod, slashed each one of the Anaroids, destroying them.

"That was easy," MagiRed commented.

Suddenly, they were blasted by an energy wave, causing them to de-henshin. They tried getting up and they saw their attacker. It was an orange Mechanoid with spikes around his head.

"You two cost us time to find fresh candidates," it said. "I guess both of you will suffice."

Hajime and Keisuke tried to transform again, but the Mechanoid was faster.

"Cross Burst!" He shouted as he swung his sword, forming an energy slash, slashing the two Sentai warriors and causing them to drop their henshin devices and knock them to the ground.

"Take them," the orange android commanded. Two Anaroids then attached the teleportation devices on them and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>Megumi was still working on the device, trying to track the source.<p>

"This is giving me a headache!" she whined.

"Just keep working. I'm sure you'll find something," Hayate said.

Nami and Kira then came bursting through the door.

"We've got a problem," Kira said.

"Hajime and Keisuke are missing!" Nami said.

"What! How?" Hayate asked worriedly.

"We tried contacting them and when they didn't answer, we traced their location and found these." Kira held up Hajime's MagiPhone and Keisuke SP License.

"This is bad. Where could they have been taken?" Nami wondered.

"We're about to find out!" Megumi exclaimed.

"What?" the others asked in unison.

Megumi held up the disassembled teleportation device. "I've taken this thing apart enough to trace where the people are being teleported to." She placed the device on the computer and brought up a map of the city. A glowing red dot appeared in an area soon after. "There. That's where they are."

"Alright, the three of you go to the area. I'll try to narrow down the location," Hayate said.

The three Sentai members nodded and soon left.

* * *

><p>Hajime opened his eyes and all he saw was a dark room. "Keisuke, are you here?" he whispered.<p>

"Yeah. Right across you," Keisuke responded.

"Where are we?" Hajime asked.

"I don't know. It's too dark to tell," Keisuke answered.

Light suddenly filled the room. Hajime and Keisuke shielded their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, they saw that they were in a roman coliseum.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the next match today!" a voice said around them.

"Who the hell is that?" Hajime asked.

The gates behind them suddenly opened and two people came running out. They were covered in wounds and had an animalistic expression on their faces.

"Those are two of the missing people," Keisuke said.

"I don't know what's going on, but we might want to be ready for a fight," Hajime said.

The two people then rushed forward, rage in their eyes.

Hajime ran forward and knocked one of the attackers to the ground, then punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock the man unconscious.

The other attacker jumped in the air and lunged for Keisuke. Keisuke quickly pulled out his gun and shot his attacker's leg, knocking him to the ground.

Hajime stood up and pulled the unconscious man beside Keisuke's attacker.

"Now, now, now. That was too quick. The audience wants entertainment, not a quick fight."

"Show yourself!" Keisuke shouted.

As spotlight shined in the upper area of the coliseum, showing a balcony. Sitting in a throne was a dark green-skinned alien. He wore a toga-like outfit and had a laurel crown on his head. He stood up and announced, "I am Roma Seijin Zashii! And you two have been chosen as the event for my broadcast."

"Broadcast?" Both Keisuke and Hjaime gave confused looks.

"Your fight is currently being shown throughout the world ruled by AkuGeddon. Fights are much more entertaining when humans are the ones trying to kill each other."

"That's sick!" Hajime shouted. "You don't have the right to do that to people!"

"They don't have a choice in the matter. Now, time to continue the show." Zashii shapped his fingers and two Batsuroids walked into the coliseum carrying chains. They held down Hajime and Keisuke and chained one of their arms to the other. "Let' see you two fight like that." He snapped his fingers again and the doors around the coliseum opened, with several Anaroids marching out.

"You think we can beat these guys like this?" Hajime whispered, holding up the chain.

"Let's just hope that the others find us," Keisuke replied.

They both took their battle stances and charged forward.

* * *

><p>Nami and Kira were trying to keep up with Megumi, who was running extremely fast.<p>

"Megumi, where are we going?" Nami asked.

"We're almost there, Nee-san!" Megumi yelled. They finally stopped at an abandoned gym. "This is were the signal is strongest."

Kira stepped forward and tried to approach the gym, but was stopped by an invisible wall. "There seems to be a barrier surrounding it. "This has to be the place."

"Alright," Nami then brought out her Tensouder. "Guys, let's go."

Kira and Megumi nodded.

"**Change Card, Tensou!**" "_**Change Goseiger!**_"

"**Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!**"

"**Bakuryuu Change!**"

They transformed and brought out their weapons.

"If we can break this barrier, we can find Hajime and Keisuke," HurricaneYellow said.

"Let's try it," AbareKiller said. He and HurricaneYellow started slashing the force field, While GoseiBlue shot it from afar.

* * *

><p>Hajime lifted Keisuke in the air and spun him around as he kicked down the Anaroids circling them. They all exploded soon after.<p>

"How...many...was that?" Hajime asked, panting.

"I lost count...after...a hundred," Keisuke replied, also out of breath.

"Bravo, bravo!" Zashii cheered. "This has been most entertaining. Now, see if you can handle this."

The doors opened again and the orange Mechanoid walked out holding several chained people.

"Try fighting them if you want to survive. Igaroid, administer the Dreline Boost," Zashii ordered.

The Igaroid nodded and brought out a switch. He pressed it and the collars around the people's necks injected them with the drug. They soon started growling and tried lunging at Hajime and Keisuke. The Igaroid chuckled as he let go of the chains. The prisoners started to attack.

"Hajime, I have a plan to break out of these chains," Keisuke said. "If we can get close enough, we can trick one of the prisoners into breaking the chain with their increased strength."

"That could work. Let do it," Hajime responded.

One of the captives lunged for Keisuke, but Hajime moved fast enough to block the attack. However, the captive bit Hajime's right arm as a result. Hajime kicked the captive to the ground.

"Why did you do that! I could have handled myself!" Keisuke shouted.

"Heh. I guess my body just moved on its own," Hajime replied, clutching his wounded arm.

"Idiot," Keisuke said.

The prisoners made another attack. This time, Hajime pulled the chain in front of them, making them run through it. It stopped their movement, but they continued to rush forward. Hajime and Keisuke struggled to keep their footing as they were slowly dragged back.

"Just keep pulling," Hajime said, struggling as his arm started to bleed.

Keisuke saw it and tried to pulling harder as well. "Hold on Hajime."

"AHHHH!" Both yelled as they gave one more strong pull causing the chain to brake. The prisoners were knocked to the ground and Keisuke proceeded to tie them up with the broken chain.

"Impossible! You shouldn't have won!" Zashii roared.

"Now, it's your turn to lose," Hajime said.

Zashii snapped his fingers and the Igaroid and the two Batsuroids surrounded them. "I don't do this during my broadcast, but I think the viewers have grown tired of your survival. Kill them!"

However, before the Mechanoids could do anything, there was a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Keisuke wondered.

A blast of water hit the two Batsuroids and pushed them back, while a flurry of arrows and a shock wave pushed the Igaroid back as well. GoseiBlue, HurricaneYellow, and AbareKiller entered the coliseum.

"Guys, we made it!" HurricaneYellow shouted.

"Took you long enough," Hajime said.

"Hajime, your arm!" GoseiBlue said with worry.

"I'll be fine," Hajime replied.

"More importantly, you dropped these." AbareKiller held up their henshin devices. Keisuke got his SP License while Hajime grabbed his MagiPhone.

"Let's go, Keisuke," Hajime said.

"Right."

"**Heavenly Saints, Grant me the Power of Magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

"**Emergency! Dekaranger! Face On!**"

They both transformed and they all faced Zashii. "Show's over for you Alienizer!" MagiRed shouted. "Everyone, let's do it."

"The Burning Flame Element! Magician of the Red! MagiRed!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! GoseiBlue!"

"Three! Investigating with Futuristic Technology! DekaGreen!"

"The land quakes, the flowers sing! Earth Nin! HurricaneYellow!"

"The finest example of excitement! AbareKiller!"

"The warriors who fight for justice!" MagiRed said.

"We are..." DekaGreen continued.

"SUPER SENTAI!" they said together.

"Cut the broadcast and destroy them!" Zashii yelled in frustration. The Igaroid and Batsuroids got back to their feet and charged.

The Super Sentai divided into three groups. GoseiBlue and HurricaneYellow fought one of the Batsuroids, AbareKiller fought the other Batsuroid, and MagiRed and DekaGreen fought the Igaroid.

GoseiBlue brought out her Seaick Bowgun and started shooting, but her blasts were being countered by the Batsuroid's own blaster.

"I can't get a good shot," GoseiBlue said.

"I've got an idea. Nee-san, bring out your Camoumirage card," HurricaneYellow said.

"Got it," GoseiBlue pulled out the card.

HurricaneYellow stepped forward. "**Chou Ninpou: Mai Shishi!**" Eight clones appeared and ran forward with their Hayatemarus. "Nee-san, now!"

GoseiBlue activated the card. "**Camoumirage Card, Tensou!**" "**_Focus, Seaick Power!_**"

All the clones then changed into Igaroids. The Batsuroids was now confused by the appearance of the multiple Mechanoids and lowered his blaster.

"Now!" the clones said and they all made one slash to the Batsuroid. "Nee-san, go!"

GoseiBlue aimed her Bowgun. "**Blue Check!**" She shot a pressurized blast that hit the Batsuroid directly and destroyed it.

GoseiBlue and HurricaneYellow high fived each other. "We did it!"

AbareKiller was deflecting the Batsuroids blasts using his Wing Pentact with ease.

"Too easy," he said and used his super speed to run around the Mechanoid, slashing off its blaster.

"Time to finish this." Still close to the Batsuroid, AbareKiller made several laser arrows and shot them at the Batsuroid point blank. It's head exploded after.

"Now that's exciting," AbareKiller said.

Meanwhile, MagiRed and DekaGreen were attacking the Igaroid to no avail as he was able to block both their attacks.

"Take this," the Igaroid said. "Cross Burst!" He shot a slash wave at them.

"Not this time," DekaGreen set his D-Blaster and aimed at the incoming attack. "**Maximum Output! Strike Out!**" He fired the shot and was able to cancel the Igaroid's attack. "Hajime, go!"

"Right." MagiRed pressed some buttons on his MagiPhone. "Now you get to see my new spell. **Jii Jii Jijiru!**" Boxing gloves materialized on MagiRed and as he bumped them together, the MagiRanger's symbol could be seen on the gloves.

"**MagiPunch!**" MagiRed ran forward and landed a punch on the Igaroid's body. It was pushed back, having its chest slightly dented.

"Now for the finisher." MagiRed charged his energy on his right hand, even though it was still wounded. "**Fire Screw Upper!**" He hit the Igaroid with a fiery uppercut, knocking it up in the air and exploding midway.

"Checkmate," MagiRed finished.

With all the Mechanoids destroyed, the Super Sentai gathered together. DekaGreen shot the balcony and Zashii fell from the balcony and onto the coliseum ground.

"Your games are over," MagiRed said.

"Please, have mercy," the Alienizer pleaded.

DekaGreen stepped forward. "That's not for us to decide." He pulled out his SP License and pointed it at Zashii. "Roma Seijin Zaashi, for kidnapping people, subjecting them to underground fights, and the use of illegal drugs, **Judgment!**"

Zashii was now being judged by the ultimate court in the galaxy. After a minute, a giant red 'X' appeared, giving the verdict.

"Delete approved!"

"My show hasn't ended yet." Zashii pulled out a switch and pressed it. He then disappeared and the whole coliseum began shaking.

"We need to leave!" GoseiBlue said. They all ran to the exit

As they got out, they saw a giant robot standing outside. It had a gladiator design with a white body and red armor. It carried a giant broadsword. Zashii voice echoed from the robot. "Behold! A Kaijuuki from Braiar-sama, King Emperor!"

"Everyone, I'll handle this," AbareKiller said. "Come, Top Galer!"

Top Galer came out of a dimensional portal. "_About time you called. I was getting bored, gera__._" He swooped down and attacked the Kaijuuki. However, King Emperor lifted its sword and with one swing, knocked Top Galer to the ground.

"He's too strong for Top Galer," AbareKiller said.

"What do we do!" HurricaneYellow asked, panicking.

GoseiBlue turned to DekaGreen. "Keisuke, what do you think we should do?"

DekaGreen was silent for a moment. Then he faced MagiRed. "What would you do?"

The four Super Sentai were shocked at DekaGreen's action.

"Why ask me?" MagiRed asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You wanted to be the leader didn't you? So lead," DekaGreen replied.

MagiRed chuckled. "What changed your mind?"

"A leader should always be mature and responsible. However, a leader always protects his comrades. You showed me that," DekaGreen explained. "So, what do we do?"

"I think I can hep with that." MagiRed pulled out his MagiPhone and Hayate spoke through it. "Kira isn't the only one who can call upon his mecha. Hajime can use a spell and Nami can use a Gosei card."

"What about me and Megumi?" DekaGreen asked.

"Leave that to me. Thanks to Megumi, I can bring your mechas out. Now hurry." Hayate then ended his call.

"OK then. Nami, let's go." MagiRed pressed three buttons on his MagiPhone. "**Change me into a Majin! Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Magika!**" MagiRed went through a spell circle and turned into his Majin form, MagiPhoenix. It was a red warrior with the motif of a phoenix and wielded a sword.

Nami pulled out a card. "**Gosei Machine Card, Tensou!**" "**_Summon, GoseiShark!_**" A dimensional portal appeared and a giant blue shark came out. It had the head of the Shark Headder attached to a submarine-like body.

* * *

><p>As MagiRed and GoseiBlue brought out their mechas, Hayate prepared to send out the remaining mechas. "Alright, PatTrailer, HurricaneLeon, Launching!" He then pressed two buttons.<p>

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of the city, the ground opened and two mechas came out. One was a green truck-trailer with a siren on top. It had the number '3' around it, the letters, S.P.D., and the DekaRanger's symbol. The other was a yellow lion with a revolving wheel as its mane. They soon arrived at the location of the battle.<p>

As they gathered, Top Galer got up as well. "_Now this is going to be exciting, gera._"

* * *

><p>With the five mechas gathered, the remaining four Super Sentai jumped inside their respective mechas and prepared for battle.<p>

King Emperor faced the five mechas. "It doesn't matter how many you bring out," Zashii said. "I will destroy you all."

"We'll see about that," MagiPhoenix said. "Everyone, attack!"

HurricaneLeon walked forward. "Let's see if you can handle this. **Karakuri Ninpou: Ren Jishi!**" HurricaneLeon's mane started spinning rapidly and released a whirlwind straight at the Kaijuuki. King Emperor was blown back right into a building.

"Here I go then." DekaGreen moved his PatTrailer towards the damaged King Emperor. "**Catch Rope!**" PatTrailer shot out giant crime scene tape that wrapped around the Kaijuuki, binding him. "Nami, go."

"Alright." GoseiShark was then carried by Top Galer and positioned over the Kaijuuki. "_Time for a drop, gera._" Top Galer released the Gosei Machine and as it fell, it took a bite at King Emperor's arm. King Emperor shook it off. "Go Hajime!"

MagiPhoenix jumped to the air, raised his Phoenix Sword, and slashed King Emperor directly at the chest, breaking the Catch Rope and knocking him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" King Emperor got back to his feet. He raised his sword again, this time with energy surrounding it, and shot an energy slash, hitting all five mechas. They were pushed back and slightly damaged. "Just surrender and I'll make your deaths swift."

MagiPhoenix got up. "We're not giving up. Even if we have no chance, that doesn't mean it's over. We'll keep fighting till the end. That's why we're Super Sentai!" A red light started surrounding MagiPhoenix. "This is..."

* * *

><p>Hayate saw the light around MagiPhoenix. "Hajime's gained a new spell!"<p>

* * *

><p>The light faded as MagiPhoenix learned the spell. "Guys, I have a new spell that can help us! Are you ready for this?"<p>

"Of course!" GoseiBlue said.

"We trust you Hajime!" HurricaneYellow added.

"You know what to do," AbareKiller said.

"Don't make me regret choosing you as a leader," DekaGreen finished.

MagiPhoenix looked at all of them. "Alright!" MagiPhoenix used the new spell "**Super Jiruma Sentai Jinga!**"

The five mechas started glowing. "**Super Gattai!**" they said together.

HurricaneLeon stood up as his legs and head were detached. The head then re-attached to its back. PatTrailer, whose front section moved up, and GoseiShark, whose head move to its side, attached to the shoulders of HurricaneLeon, becoming arms. Top Galer's head, wings and legs detached as well and the wings combined with the lower half of HurricaneLeon, becoming legs, while the legs of Top Galer transformed into sharp-clawed hands, combining with the GoseiShark and PatTrailer arms. Finally, MagiPhoenix jumped into the air and combined to the chest of the formation. Top Galer's head, facing upward, then attached to MagiPhoenix's head to form a helmet. A golden 'V' then materialized on the chest.

The five Sentai appeared together in a single cockpit. It was black room with a screen the showed the battle. They each had a seat that had their Sentai symbol on them.

"This is amazing!" HurricaneYellow exclaimed.

"Hajime's spell created this power." GoseiBlue was shocked as well.

"This is much more thrilling than I expected," AbareKiller commented.

DekaGreen looked at MagiRed. "Not bad for your first act as leader."

MagiRed looked at all of them. "Thank you everyone. Now let's fight with our combined power!"

The five Super Sentai grabbed the controls and activated their robot. "**Rise, Sentai-Ou!**" Sentai-Ou faced King Emperor and started walking forward.

"Prepare to die!" King Emperor shot another slash wave. However, the attack barely scratched the approaching robot.

"Our turn," GoseiBlue said. "**Shark Headder Attack!**" Sentai-Ou then launched the Shark Headder from it's shoulder at King Emperor, doing a flurry of attacks and damaging the Kaijuuki's arm. The Headder then attached back to the shoulder.

"Take this as well!" HurricaneYellow activated the whirlwind turbine at the back, moving Sentai-Ou at super speed heading to the Kaijuuki.

"My turn." AbareKiller took control of the arms and, with its sharp claws and the super speed, slashed all around King Emperor, destroying its sword and damaging its armor.

"Let's end this," DekaGreen said.

MagiRed agreed. "Everyone, put all your energy into this final attack." The Super Sentai nodded in agreement. They all channeled their energy for the finisher.

Sentai-Ou summoned its sword, the V Saber. It was a sharp blade with a V-shaped hilt. The sword glowed with the energy of the Super Sentai. The turbine started spinning as well. Sentai-Ou lifted the sword in the air and formed a golden circle, with the five Sentai symbols on them.

"**V Sentai Slash!**" Sentai-Ou slashed through the circle and a golden slash wave shot through. Sentai-Ou ran forward through the circle as well and, using the turbine, kept up with the slash wave. Before the slash wave hit King Emperor, Sentai-Ou lifted its sword and positioned it in the opposite position as the slash wave. Simultaneously, the slash wave and the V Saber hit King Emperor's chest. As Sentai-Ou went through the Kaijuuki, the two slashes formed a flaming 'V' mark.

Inside the exploding cockpit, Zashii was about to meet is end.

"Impossible! How can I...be defeated...like this...Aaargh!

King Emperor then collapsed and exploded destroying the Alienizer inside.

The Super Sentai cheered inside Sentai-Ou.

"We did it!" HurricaneYellow said. "Guys, we should say something to finish our win."

MagiRed laughed. "Alright, Everyone, let's do it.

They all spoke together. "Super Sentai, Victory!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Death Geddon Castle, Sousarii was furious. "Another failure! We should have defeated them with the Kaijuuki!"<p>

"Calm down," Irian said. "We didn't know that they could form a Sentai robot."

"No one would have expected that," Dokura added.

"It's all Brain-chan's fault. He's the one who sent that Alienizer!"Furadia commented.

"Now, now. It wasn't a complete waste," Braiar said. "We still earned the money Zashii payed me and my new formula of Dreline Boost works."

Sousarii grabbed him by the collar. "That does not make up for our loss."

"One victory at a time. When I have found a weakness for the Super Sentai's mechas, we will win."

Sousarii let Braiar go and walked away. "I hope you know what happens if you fail AkuGeddon."

* * *

><p>The Super Sentai celebrated back at Hayate's house. "With a new robot, we can stand a chance against AkuGeddon's giant monsters."<p>

"It was all thanks to Hajime!" Megumi said.

"His new spell really helped," Nami added.

"I guess he actually pulled through," Kira added as well.

"Thank you, everyone." Hajime then faced Keisuke. "Thanks also, for trusting me."

Keisuke smiled. "No problem. Oya."

"Oya!" Everyone was shocked at what Keisuke said.

"Being leader, I should call you something fitting," Keisuke said.

"But 'Oya' makes me sound old!" Hajime argued.

"Like I said, 'fitting'," Keisuke replied.

Hajime started chasing Keisuke around the room while the others watched and laughed.

The Super Sentai now have a leader and a new robot. But their win will not stop AkuGeddon from achieving their goal. Keep going! Keep fighting! Super Sentai!

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes<strong>: Λ=Lambda symbol, looks like the letter 'A', <em>Ren Jishi <em>(Lion Dance), _Oya_(short phrase for 'Boss')**  
><strong>

**A/N: That finishes my latest chapter. Sorry i took so long to make one. **

**To those who do not understand the gattai: HurricaneLeon forms the body, GoseiShark forms the right arm, PatTrailer forms the left arm, Top Galer forms the legs, hands, and helmet, and MagiPhoenix forms the upper body and head.**

**Below is the bio for the monster of the chapter:  
><strong>

**Name: Roma Seijin Zashii  
><strong>

**Affiliation: AkuGeddon (Alienizer)  
><strong>

**Bio: An Alienizer that runs an illegal gladiator fights. He broadcasts the fights in the other dimension, earning plenty of money. He kidnaps physically fit humans and injects them with the drug, Dreline Boost.  
><strong>


End file.
